Having a wrong First Impression
by Sunny Day in February
Summary: Anti Cosmo doesn't like his life, wife, mistress, work, or whatsoever. But maybe he's just having a wrong first impression?... Find it out! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Hi! Hello! Bonjour! Guten Tag! Hallo! (…yeah, I wanted to do something weird, heh…)

For all the readers who might know me already (…and I think there ARE a few of them…lol!), you've seen it well…I've quit the other story. **_Aargh!_**

Aw, come on, I've totally HAD it with that story! I mean, I got SO MANY chapters! And it was just a sequel! Pffff! I really don't want to finish that story anymore. Nope. Sorry for the readers who might like that story, but hey, admit it….it really is TOO MUCH .

….so, for all ya old readers, _forget_ what I wrote. I'm going to try it again by making another story. AAARGH! AGAIN! Yep! Ain't that fun .

…so, please don't kill me for stopping! sweat drop I'll try to make it up by you with a new story. I really will. Yeah. Cookies.

Oh, and I think you might already know what this story is about, lol! But it's not like "Somethin' is gonna happen!". So. It's something with Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda and such. Figures.

Just try it, okay? You never know…you might even like it!

* * *

It really was late already.

VERY late, probably one, two, maybe even three o'clock? Aw, Anti Cosmo didn't even know. Like it did matter! He was here, with his mistress and secret girlfriend (oooh, _SUSPENSE!_) Anti Foxy, and really, WHY would he CARE about time!

…don't answer that. Just a rhetorical question. So shut your trap, lol.

He and Anti Foxy were just lying in HER bed at HER place, just chatting after they had…yeah, you know what. Anti Foxy felt great. It was so cozy and nice and fantastic to lay in the same bad as Anti Cosmo… To BE with him, and to hear him complain about being locked up in the Anti Fairyworld…

Everything he said sounded like something romantic to her, even when he began to explain Anti Foxy how he would kill Jorgen von Strangle to have the best results (Strangle him! Strangle him!), once he had found a way out of this enormous jail…

'…it is so frustrating, dear Anti Foxy…Why are we, Anti fairies, trapped in this absurd, _GREEN_-looking cell of doom! Why aren't we allowed to fly around like a bunch of fools! Why can't we pass the Gate! It is so unfair, I say! We are being treated like…like outcasts! Outcasts of the society!' Anti Cosmo preached, while Anti Foxy was making circles on his belly.

She listened to his nagging on this "society"-thing he was talking about, and chuckled. 'Be honest, Anti Cosmo: we ARE outcasts! Major ones! And tell me, sweetie: what would you do on the FIRST place when we actually DID escape from this world?'

Anti Cosmo frowned. 'On the first place? Well, I would fly over to that large buffoon of a Jorgen von strangle **to yank all his nails out of this fingers and** **toes!** Yes, I think that would be quite the first thing I would do!...'

He started to laugh like a friggin' maniac, what caused his mistress to giggle softly: oh, she was crazy about him…she liked him so much! He was just so darn HOT! And smart! And just too perfect!

…but as usual, everyone has got something what makes him/her less perfect than you thought he/she is…the same thing was with Anti Cosmo. Anti Foxy now suddenly felt something awful, the same feeling she felt when her boyfriend had told her his problem for the first time…

HE WAS FREAKIN'MARRIED!

'…Anti Cosmo?' Anti Foxy slowly asked, forcing Anti Cosmo to look into her bright, orange eyes. 'Yes dearest?' he nodded calmly, certainly not afraid to look back at her.

Anti Foxy sniffed, and sat up. '…when are you going to do it? When are you going to ditch your dimwitted wife?'

The happy, joyful feeling Anti Cosmo had inside of him, disappeared like snow in summer. He knew _exactly_ about which person Anti Foxy was talking about…

'Who do you mean, love?' though he innocently said.

'Listen honey, how many times have you, since your marriage with Anti Wanda, cheated on her!' his mistress sighted.

Whoa. Well, that was quite a hard question. 'How many times?' Anti Cosmo scratched his head, '…constantly, I suppose. Kind of obvious, if you ask me. Why?'

'Well, why doesn't she leave you then? Doesn't she know?' Anti Foxy pressed the point.

'Pfff, I don't know! She's as stupid as a cow, you know that!' He sure sounded cranky. He ALWAYS sounded cranky, if a conversation was about his wife.

She decided to make the question a bit different. '…let me put it this way…why don't _you_ leave _her_, if I may ask!' She heard him groaning, but ignored it. She had enough of this.

'…Anti Wanda is a stupid, ugly, foolish and nasty Anti fairy, right? Well, she is also very lonely because of that! If I let her hit the road, she will be on her own! She won't survive that! Besides, as long as Cosmo and Wanda are together AND married, I can't ditch her just like that.' Anti Cosmo explained.

'…that rule doesn't count if one of the two of you cheats on the other: then she IS allowed to leave you! They made up that rule last week. Pretty cool, I think…' His mistress frowned a bit, '…I don't get Anti Wanda, why does she accept it! You are fooling around with me since…a very long time!'

Anti Cosmo yawned casually. '…oh, I don't know, dear. Ask her! But then you've got the risk to ask the same question a couple of times: it really is difficult to get her attention. Believe me, I know! So good luck to you.'

Anti Foxy smiled amused, and poked him. '…hey, not so bold, you!'

Anti Cosmo grinned, and kissed her. '…well, good-night, Anti Foxy. Time to sleep.'

'…are you staying, tomorrow?' She looked up at him in curiosity.

'Have you lost your mind!' he answered, kind of shocked, '…last time I was later back home than usual, the whole house was covered in chocolate, and there where firemen who tried to put out the fire that was brewing inside the kitchen!'

'Shock and terror!' Anti Foxy gasped.

'You can say that again! Later, Anti Wanda told me she had tried to make some brownies…but she thought it was boring, so then she decided to cover our house in chocolate pudding. That was quite a shock. You should have seen the look on her face when they had rescued her from the roof:

"Looky here, Anti Cosmo! I've fetched ya some cookies!"

…Oh boy, she's totally out of her mind!' Anti Cosmo started to laugh when he remembered that grinning, "I-did-nothing-wrong"-face of Anti Wanda again.

Anti Foxy sniffed again, but somewhat louder. '…fine. Then you leave early tomorrow. Like I care. Whatever.'

She lay down, turned around, and fell asleep quickly.

Anti Cosmo looked from her back, to the ceiling, to the telephone. Would Anti Wanda have locked all he doors of the house? Did she know where he was? What if robbers came to steal all of his furniture? That twit caused him so many worries…

Sighting, he decided to call his own number. After hearing a monotone 'BEEEEP' three times, the phone at his home was picked up.

'HELLOOOOOOOOO!' somebody screamed through the telephone with an extreme loud, screeching voice.

Anti Cosmo almost fell out of Anti Foxy's bed when he heard his wife yell that high and annoying! Luckily enough, his mistress didn't wake up. He took a deep breathe.

'…hello Anti Wanda. It's me.'

He just could hear her thinking about who this guy could be, and groaned desperately. '….um…Santa Clause?' Anti Wanda finally guessed.

'…no.' Anti Cosmo dryly remarked.

'…oh! Um…the Tooth Fairy? Easter Bunny? Cupid? Daddy? Mommy? No, mommy of Anti Cozzie!' she said, '…HEY MAMA ANTI COSMAAA! YER SON ISN'T HOOOME!'

Anti Cosmo smacked his forehead, rolling his eyes. Let's skip the greeting part, then.

'Anti Wanda, it's Anti Cosmo. You know. Your unfortunate husband. Remember?'

A really long, deep, frightening silence. Anti Cosmo heard her playing with the lead of the phone, humming the soundtrack of Pokemon Tha Movie. 'Hey, who's this!' she suddenly asked.

AARGH!

'Your HUSBAND, you idiotic bird!' Anti Cosmo snarled, getting tired of her, but not too loud because Anti Foxy was still kipping next to him, '…I'm Anti Cosmo! Bowler, British accent, monocle?'

'OOooooOOOh!...' Anti Wanda warbled happily, '…Hiya, hon!'

Anti Cosmo didn't understand, but Anti Wanda always gave him pet names. Why she did that was a big question mark for him: he never acted nice to her, so why should_ she_! He used to snap at her to not-call him "hon" or whatever, but she always ignored him then. Or she just forgot.

He decided to go further. '…listen, have you locked the doors?'

Anti Wanda began to roar with laughter: her loud "hyuk hyuk hyuk"-laugh filled Anti Foxy's room, and Anti Cosmo's mistress was moving a bit disturbed.

'What's so funny!' Anti Cosmo hissed through the phone, watching Anti Foxy nervously.

'Oh, hyuk hyuk! I saw I'm wearing my pants wrong! Hyuk hyuk! What did ya say?' she tittered.

Anti Cosmo wanted to scream out of frustration and yell very wrong swearing words, so he put his hand over the phone in case he did: if his wife heard those words, she would repeat them for the rest of his miserable life!

'…are the doors locked, Anti Wanda?' he managed to say.

'Yep, they sure are! And there's a really pretty black smudgy spot on the ceiling! Y'know, if I hold my head to the right, it looks like…a smudgy spot…' she muttered, like she was thinking about something very special.

Anti Wanda's conversations never were about anything.

'…good girl, Anti Wanda. Now go back to bed, okay? Leave the nice spot alone.' Anti Cosmo sighted, glad the conversation was almost over.

'…hm-hm…Hey, who is this, actually!' she suddenly reacted on his suggestion.

Anti Cosmo gritted his teeth. '…Anti Cosmo...see you later, Anti Wanda...'

'OOooooOOOh!' she chirped, '…Hi hon! Bye hon! Say hi to what's-her-face from me, okay! Smell ya later!'

Anti Cosmo heard her smacking the horn enthusiastically…next to the telephone. 'Weird thing! Damn ya, phone!' she grumbled from the background.

'…difficult, isn't it, Anti Wanda…Hanging up really is getting way too hard, these days…' Anti Cosmo mumbled annoyed.

'Hanging up?' Anti Wanda asked, '…on the ceiling, ya mean? Okay hon! I'll put the phony next to the spotty! One…two…five!'

'…Anti Wanda, you are not going to…'

_-Click-_

'BEEEEEEEEP'

'…heavens, she's so stupid…' Anti Cosmo said, and put the telephone down. He noticed he was smiling a bit.

Sure, she was way too annoying for a gentleman like he, but yes, he did have a weak spot for his wife…

* * *

A/n: …and there's _more_ coming, teehee! So, what did ya think about it? Tell me! Tell me, and I'll grant all your wishes! …um…if I can, heh… 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Heh, like AC said: Anti fairies sure are the outcasts of the society! ...or at least the society of the Fairy- and Anti Fairyworld. Not fair, I know…

* * *

Later that night, Anti Cosmo lay still in Anti Foxy's bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking.

At moments as this, most of the questions that dared to pop up in his head were something like the "what's the meaning of life"-kind. But now he had other questions which popped up in his head… Questions that were about the stupidity of his wife.

Because WHY on EARTH or Fairyworld or Anti Fairyworld…had he a certain weakness for her! Anti Wanda wasn't beautiful, smart and easy to live with… and yet…

Wait! Why exactly didn't she ditch him! He never was kind to her, he never slept with her, he never kissed her, and what's even odder…Anti Wanda should know he was cheating on her! Even she should have found out why he always sleeps with Anti Foxy! She was an idiot, but not a light-headed one!

And still, she stayed. She just didn't leave. No matter how he nagged and barked and yelled at her, she would always be there if he came home again. Smiling, grinning, setting the kitchen on fire, cheering that she had fetched him some cookies. Or cheering she had broken an expensive painting of Mondriaan. Heh.

Anti Cosmo rubbed over his chin. Hey, why didn't HE leave HER, for God's Sake! She was no good, she was way too peppy, and she was just _so_ alike his counterpart Cosmo…brrr…awful…

But no. No, the longer he thought about leaving Anti Wanda, the worse he began to feel. He had betrayed his wife many, MANY times and even fell in love with another Anti fairy, but… she _had _something…something special… Mind you, he didn't know WHAT she had! …but it was enough to prevent him from dumping her.

'No, I DO know why I'm staying with her and she's staying with me, old chap…' Anti Cosmo then muttered to himself, and sighted. Oh, it must have been at least 9.995 years ago, but he still could remember that day like it was just yesterday…

The wedding of his counterpart Cosmo and his wife, the charming Wanda. Lovely lady. Anti Cosmo always had said that to whomever who wanted to hear it: Wanda sure was quite a dish. Cosmo apparently agreed with that, or else he wouldn't have married her on the first place. _Duh_.

…and with the wedding of these two lovebirds, he and Anti Wanda had to marry on the same moment like their counterparts. Not very fair, but nothing in the Anti Fairyworld was fair, or else Anti Cosmo hadn't become such an evil and frustrated genius.

It was TERRIBLE! Even now, almost 10.000 years later, he thought it was an awful experience. Anti Wanda was worse than he thought he would be. She was chewing on her bridal bouquet, and a few moments later, she was flossing her teeth with HIS tie (yes, he wore a TIE on his weddings day/funeral)!

Cosmo and Wanda were dead happy with each other, he had noticed that before. They kissed really passionately when Cupid (ugh, Anti Cosmo HATED that guy) bounded them for life and told them to.

'Oh no,' Anti Cosmo had told to himself in silence back then, '…I HOPE those fellows don't expect ME to kiss that creature! No way! Just drop dead, the all of you!' He just kept his gaze down, to the ground. There was a neat carpet, in the little church. Yes, a really nice carpet it was.

…but when the annoying God of Love tittered to him that he could "kiss the bride", he slowly turned his head to his bride anyway.

He heard his counterpart having a great time, kissing Wanda. The jerk. Then Anti Wanda. He saw she somehow had realized he wasn't quite happy to marry her. She was just standing next to him, pretty silent (especially for her!), fumbling on her dress. Didn't say a word.

Anti Cosmo had been bored, so he watched her ruin her dress, as she suddenly looked up. Annoyed. "Couldn't he watch …to something else?" she probably thought.

In the moment they glared at each other, Anti Cosmo almost read in her eyes what she thought about him. He could seriously see it. And it wasn't pretty. He saw Anti Wanda didn't feel pretty comfortable, with that creepy, mean-looking guy next to her…

One thing he also saw in that short moment was that she had really nice eyes. Very impressive. He should almost say they were beautiful. But since he was somebody who was way too selfish for that, he didn't say it. Nope, not a single compliment she would get.

Once he had seen her eyes, he had found himself in agreeing (at last) to give Anti Wanda that single kiss anyway. It was just a kiss, nothing special, right? She gained at least one kiss then, in her really long life. Yay.

He hated to admit it, but…that kiss wasn't that bad. Very curious indeed! He actually liked it, kissing her, in spite of her unpractical teeth. Anti Wanda was quite shocked when he lifted her head and kissed her anyway, she certainly hadn't expect THAT!...

When he pulled back, he noticed she not longer glared at him like "I-don't-like-you". Nope, she _gazed_ and _stared _at him, like he was her first crush and love of her life! He never saw somebody changing her opinion that fast!

When he had seen her blushing and giggling after the kiss, he felt he also was slowly getting red cheeks. Bright red ones. What was strange, since he _never _had blushed out of shyness before…

A really short minute, they had stared at each other and they stupidly grinned to each other, and just when Anti Cosmo thought like "Hey, maybe she isn't so bad, after all"…

…the ICEMAN of DOOM (who was sitting back in the church) opened his yap!

'FRESH ICE! ICY COLD ICE! IN EVERY TASTE YA CAN MAKE UP!'

'What the hell!' Anti Cosmo had thought, because that REALLY was a bad timing!

Anti Wanda immediately tore her gaze of Anti Cosmo away, and turned around. 'YAY! ICE!' she had tittered, and climbed over her husband, rushing and dashing to the back of the church! That wasn't even so bad, but she left a load of tracks behind her!

She had made a big mess of the whole church, her beautiful dress was caught behind the pews, and so she ruined her outfit too, and the guests were totally freaking out in there!

…except Anti Cosmo's mother. She warbled constantly "what a lovely couple" he and Anti Wanda were. She was nuts.

Anti Cosmo was just bewildered. Perplexed. What was he thinking! That Anti Wanda -person was unbelievable stupid! A major twit! A super idiot! A dimwitted dolt! And he was married to her! What a shame…

But he knew he was only confused. Confused because of the only thing he and Anti Wanda had shared together and felt together.

_A stupid little kiss!_

After Anti Cosmo had noticed these strange feelings he felt for his wife, he had become very careful and insecure about it. Nobody should know about it. It was embarrassing!

So, all of those tiny things of affection he felt towards Anti Wanda… had turned into feelings of annoyance and anger towards her. Plus he treated her really disdainfully. He had put those feelings of affection deep away. Very deep away.

Nobody would notice.

In the night that he and Anti Wanda should have their first…you-know-what, he already decided to cheat on her. So he was having a fling with another, while Anti Wanda was on "their" room, making a crappy drawing about flowers, and slightly missing her husband. Yes, she did. She already was in love with him.

Now, almost 10.000 years later, he still cheated on Anti Wanda…but he also still felt that there was something about her that made him 'not-hating' her. And that was at least something she had managed.

He yawned. Yep, here he was again, thinking about the past and such…man, he better could get some sleep!...So Anti Cosmo closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

The next morning, he got up early, and woke up Anti Foxy.

'Hey, I'm off again, love…I'll call you.'

'…mmmyesssh…buye, honey…' she mumbled in her sleep, and Anti Cosmo chuckled. Then he left her room, and soon enough he was flying back to his own house, on the streets of the Anti Fairyworld.

Strangely enough, he felt pretty jolly! He wondered how that could be. Now he was out of the house of his mistress, the fresh air sure made him happier.

Yes, and the weather was beautiful too.

And there were no tramps on the street, for once.

And he would see his wife pretty soon.

_Blast it!_

His mood made a drastic change, when he passed by the Gate…

The Gate was the big, iron…gate, which separates the normal Fairyworld with the Anti Fairyworld. Jorgen von Strangle guarded the door, and no Anti fairy was allowed to leave the shitty world they were living in. Anti Cosmo saw the regular fairies smirk, and they waved teasingly to the Anti fairies, which all became mad, of course.

The losers! The jerks! Anti Cosmo gritted his teeth as he flew further. See! His life was horrible! He had a weird life with weird feelings for his weird wife and he had a weird mistress and weird job and…

GAH! This whole world was weird! He wanted to get out of the nonsense, but how…how! He felt so terribly helpless, in spite of his brilliantness…

He was quicker back home than he anted to be, and wanted to enter his house with a sight…until he was caught off guard by joyfully noises.

'…and there goes the neighborhood…' Anti Cosmo groaned, and decided to go round the back, to the back garden where he had heard that playfully noise.

Anti Wanda was sitting and playing on a wooden swing she had made and attached to an old oak herself, and was having a really neat and nice time now, swinging back and forwards.

For Christ's Sake, how many times had he yelled at her she wasn't allowed to do that because the poor tree was as old as the hills! She would KILL the plant one day!

Anti Cosmo almost got hysterical when he saw her playing, but managed to say calm. Sort of. Didn't she hear the tree groaning and didn't she notice her nightdress was blowing up? No. No, she didn't.

'Good Gracious! Stop torturing that poor living creature, you…maniac!' he yelled at Anti Wanda. Anti Wanda looked at him in surprise. Oh1 He was back again!

'Hiya, hon!' she greeted him, before she smacked her face into the tree because she didn't pay attention to the approaching tree.

'Ouch!' she shrieked, pulling her head out of a hole in the tree, and looked dizzy, while giggling '…ooOOOoooh, nice blue and red stars and twinkles!..'

'AARGH!' Anti Cosmo suddenly yelled, when he saw she was just making fun of everything '…I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!'

He turned around and entered his house, furiously breathing in and out.

Anti Wanda sat up, and frowned when she saw him causing terror. Wow, he sure was pissed off today! Even more than usual!

What was his problem!

* * *

A/n:…so, next chapter. Wheeee. Hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thank you, reviewers! (bows)

To Creature of Habit: My my, thank you for saying my English isn't that bad and that I'm talented! I sure like that (who wouldn't like that, lol)! Your story rocks my socks too, really! I can't believe I actually think your story rules…I mean, you're like a rival, you don't support my couple…BUT YA FREAKIN' RULE! Have to watch ya!

To dArkliTe-sPirit: …soooo, you're becoming afraid, right? Lol! Well, you shouldn't. Believe me, it's all gonna be okay…I think, mhuhahahaha. And sorry if I wrote anything wrong. I'm Dutch, so…not English. Give me a chance, okay? I'll try to become better:3

To Spiritual Magic: Hey, I'm glad you've noticed my new story! I sure hope you like it! I still like yours very much, with your weird sense of humor-style… So update again, girl! You're good!

* * *

Anti Cosmo slammed open the door of his house and raced in, breathing heavily.

'Easy, old chap…calm down…nothing to be mad of…' he gasped to himself. Okay, he HAD an awful life, and okay, he WAS trapped in the Anti Fairyworld, but hey, many people were trapped! Yeah!

That seemed to help. Anti Cosmo took a deep breath, and went into the living room. Everything was silent and peaceful…everything also was a big mess because Anti Wanda lived here too, and the television was on. That would explain those high bills. Stupid Anti Wanda…never put anything off…

He almost got another fury attack, but he managed to avoid the television by looking the other way. Better. 'Calm down,' he thought, 'just calm down…think of all those other people/fairies/Anti fairies/Pixies that also somehow were stuck…'

'…and now, we go back to The National Year of Freedom!' the guy on the television suddenly chirped, '…with today…1989! The releasing of the residents of the German DDR!'

WHAT? That's it! That was the last straw!

He slowly became red, picked up his giant, brand-new surround system with extra large screen, and…

SMACKED THE WHOLE BUSINESS WITH A LOUD _BANG _RIGHT ON THE FLOOR! That was one! Now, where was that radio he once got from his mother…THERE it was! NOW LET'S WHACK IT INTO PIECES! BOOM! JUSTICE AT LAST! The freaking thing was crap anyway!

Meanwhile, Anti Wanda was really busy with lifesaving things, like trying to think of a solution to get world peace. No, just kidding. She was busy with counting all of her birthmarks on her tummy. Not as easy as it might seems to be…

When she heard Anti Cosmo freaking out in their house and saw how he was throwing all kinds of thing in their garden, she flew up. Hey, that was _her _television! What was he doing in there! Quickly she got inside of her house.

Once she got inside, she saw her husband was throwing all their expensive vases against the wall, shattering them in millions of pieces. He looked really mad, really frustrated, like he wanted to destroy the whole house, just everything he could think of!

And he kept shouting things like 'I HATE IT! I HATE IT ALL! DESTROY! I HAVE FURY!'

...now Anti Wanda was quite stupid, but even she knew this wasn't so good. Nope. It was pretty disturbing, she thought. On moments like these, she could better quietly go upstairs and wait until he was finished. But Anti Wanda was not smart enough to do that.

...besides, he wanted to waste her mirror of gold! NOBODY EXCEPT SHE WAS ALLOWED TO DO THAT!

She frowned. Mad or not so mad, he should better stay away from _her_ mirror! She had promised her grandmother to not-break it (before the old lady disappeared and last was been seen in a taco bar, dancing in a thong), and she would keep her promise!

Anti Wanda grabbed Anti Cosmo tight with both her arms, before he could break the beautiful mirror with an enormous hammer: 'Hey, quit it out, ya hothead!' she nagged, pulling him away from her mirror.

Anti Cosmo protested heavily, trying to push her away and waved wildly with his arms, obviously furious. 'Go away! Let me go, you twit! That mirror is a dead mirror!' he shouted constantly.

Anti Wanda HAD it! 'HEY, listen, ya big piece of...poop! If ya have the GUTS to destroy my grandma's pretty mirror thing, I'm gonna kick ya between yer legs, OKAY?'

Anti Cosmo stopped struggling, and glared at her for a short minute before hissing: '...you wouldn't DARE!...'

Anti Wanda grinned playfully. '...wanna bet?...'

He sighted, and tore himself loose from her arms. '...just go away, Anti Wanda! Don't bother me! You don't get it anyway, you freak! Get lost!'

She stared at him. 'Ya okay? Yer kinda red, y'know. Ya should keep yer trap shut more often, you big crybaby.'

WHAT THE HECK!

'...are YOU calling ME a crybaby!' Anti Cosmo stammered bewildered, and looked like he was going to explode, '...oooh, you are SO on thin ice, lady!'

Anti Wanda rolled her eyes. Yeah, like she was scared of him! She has been living with him for 10.000 years! Come on, he couldn't scare her anymore. Unless he started singing under the shower again, like he did last week. _Brrr..._

She ignored his rage, and calmly pushed him to the side of the room that had been spared for Anti Cosmo's fury. Without saying anything, she softly planted him on the nice and only sofa left in the room, and flopped next to him.

Anti Cosmo was too overwhelmed to say or shout or yell anything about his wife's weird action, and just gazed to an invisible point in front of him.

You know, this wasn't really rare. Anti Cosmo freaked out pretty much, and then she just threw him on the bank, sat next to him and forced him to tell her what the hell had been terrible this day. Odd. Very odd. He actually listened then (!), and decently talked about his frustrations and sorrows and pain...

...before finding out she wasn't really listening anyway.

'Come on hon, what's going on! Tell me why ya've been trying to blow up our house!' Anti Wanda asked, very businesslike. He raised an eyebrow. '...I'm just destroying our furniture, you idiot! YOU are already trying to blow up the house since you've met me!'

_Well, that would make sense!_

'Ya now what I mean!' Anti Wanda put her hands on her hips, '...come on, blurt it out! What's wrong with ya?'

He looked at her, annoyed. 'With me? Nothing's wrong with me, Anti Wanda... there's something wrong with YOU!'

Anti Wanda didn't pay any attention, and giggled as the telephone on the ceiling suddenly crashed down. '...oops, I better use some glue instead of butter, next time...'

WHAT THE HECK –again-!

Anti Cosmo stared at the butter and telephone, then at Anti Wanda. He squeezed his eyes to tiny chinks, before grabbing her on her shirt and pulling her really close. Demanding/forcing her to look into his eyes.

'Ya have got really handsome eyes, y'know that?' Anti Wanda smiled, giggling.

…he decided to ignore that. 'Listen carefully, you rattlebrain! Just tell me ONE little thing…' he wheezed a bit, before continuing. 'WHY do you ALLOW me to cheat on you! Don't you feel bad about that? Do you even know I'm sleeping with another girl? Do you CARE? Why don't you leave me! Hit the road, or something! Or else chuck ME out, whatever you want, but why on Earth would you stay longer with me! THAT'S what's on my mind! THAT'S what's wrong!'

Anti Wanda looked friendly at him, without blinking her eyes. She didn't move a muscle; she just kept on watching him carefully.

'…what are you looking at!' he asked confused, blinking quickly.

'HAH! I've won! Ya blinked! Hyuk! YAY FOR MEH!' his wife cheered happily. She wanted to do her scary "I-am-tha-champion'-dance, but Anti Cosmo still hold on to her firmly.

'You can dance in your own time. Confess!…' he sniffed, '…why are you staying with me! I'm a bad husband, and you know that! So what's the matter! Doesn't your tiny brain get the message!'

Anti Wanda frowned. Finally, she had heard what he actually was asking her. She thought about it for a while, before laughing playfully:'…why I'm staying with ya?...'

'YES! YES!' He shook her back and forth, nodding hysterical, '…that's right! I treat you like garbage, I'm mean towards you, I dislike you, and yet…you're staying! WHY, for God's Sake!'

Anti Wanda seemed to lose interest in his question, but thanks to Anti Cosmo's wild shaking, she didn't. Finally, she smiled a bit.

'…I'm staying with ya…because ya need me!'

Afterwards, she blushed and began to stare at his forehead, grinning broadly.

Anti Cosmo once again was perplexed. WHAT did she say? HE needed HER? Poppycock! Bullshit! Impossible! If she had said SHE needed HIM, okay, that would make any sense; he could live with that thought…but he needing her? Laughable!

'…ya have a nice birthmark on yer head, hon!' Anti Wanda tittered suddenly, and pressed her finger against his forehead, '…right…there!'

She pushed painfully hard, so Anti Cosmo grabbed her wrists, clinching them into his hands. '…I, needing YOU? Why would I need YOU, you dolt! You are nowhere without me! I can't see the point! And stay away of my mark!'

She saw he was piercing his eyes into hers, but still smiled joyfully. '..oh, I dun't know why, hon…That's just the way I feel!...'

Anti Cosmo groaned, and let go of her. He gave up. She won. He would never have enough energy to understand his dimwitted wife and her lovely little world…

'Wanna see my neatest birthmark?' Anti Wanda asked him excitedly, 'it's on the top of my nose! Check it out!'

Well, why wouldn't he. He didn't had the power left to say no, so he gazed at her nose, trying to look bored. Yes, there really was one tiny mark on her nose. But it was very small, and Anti Wanda's big, pink eyes caught his full attention, instead of her stupid birthmark.

They were absolutely fabulous, he couldn't deny that.

'Neat, huh!' he heard Anti Wanda say. She sounded quite proud. He couldn't help but nod, and looking at her uneasily.

'…yes…very neat indeed…'

Anti Wanda looked satisfied. '…I knew ya would like it!' Then she suddenly climbed on top of his lap, like it was the most normal action on the world. Anti Cosmo however didn't quite agree with her decision to flop on top of him.

'Get off me!' Anti Cosmo complained immediately, desperately trying to push her off his lap, looking furiously at her. Anti Wanda shook her head. '…nope. Ya've got MORE troubles, hon! I can tell by looking at yer face!'

'The only problem I have is sitting on my lap right now!' Anti Cosmo barked growling.

'…dun't lie to me, hon. Ya've got more sorrows…' Anti Wanda began to draw invisible butterflies in the air, smiling stupidly, '…I'm yer wife, remember? I can see yer havin' a bad day again. Can't help it. Wanna let me draw a butterfly for ya? Or do ya like a bee more?'

Anti Cosmo opened his mouth, closed it, opened it, and at last closed it again. He was pretty surprised! He…never knew Anti Wanda could feel when there was more on his mind than he wanted to say… that meant that she wasn't a full hundred percent imbecile…how weird!

'So…another butterfly for me…and a nice bee for you, hon! Wanna name it? My butterfly is called…Martha!' She giggled softly, waving her finger in the air rapidly.

'Well…um…' Anti Cosmo scratched the back of his head. Anti Wanda heard he was hesitating a bit, and turned to him. Anti Cosmo bit on his lower lip. '…to be honest…I actually indeed have more problems, Anti Wanda…'

She blinked with her eyes, surprised. Wow, that was one of the rare moments he said her _name_, and even said it with a _friendly _voice! 'Tell me!' she warbled, staring hopefully at her husband.

'…first, just give me a good reason why.' Anti Cosmo said businesslike, 'because you NEVER EVER listen to me, no matter what I say! I don't think you can…'

'Oh yes, I can!' Anti Wanda nodded immediately, and forgot her imaging butterflies and bees, '…I promise I won't be a pest if ya tell me yer doubts! And I'll listen carefully! And I won't start talking to myself! And I won't dance the limbo with yer floss thingies anymore!'

Anti Cosmo raised an eyebrow. '…you think you can handle that?'

Anti Wanda smiled, staring at him like he was some sort of abstract piece of art, to which you had to gaze until you understood the meaning of it.

'…I think I can trust you, then…' Anti Cosmo sighted deeply, '…you want to hear everything?...'

'Every word, hon! Throw it out!' Anti Wanda grinned. She roughly messed up his hair, giggling playfully, '…now say it!'

Anti Cosmo felt he wanted to smile friendly to her, kind of showing her he appreciated her interest in him… but he quickly pushed that chuckle away. Not even a tiny grin she would see. No way was he going to show Anti Wanda how he felt towards her. She would never know, because he would never tell!

…but he DID tell his wife about his sorrows, problems, thoughts and other things that made him feel weird. And she listened. Most of the time.

* * *

A/n: And again I'm hoping you liked it! Well, that's all for this time! From now on, I'm going to try to update every weekend, because I'm really busy with school, these days… Okay, until next time, then! Yay! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: …and again, thank you, reviewers! (bows even more and almost breaks spine)

To Spiritual Magic: Aw, I love your work too, and you know it, girl! Your newest chapter was very nice! Very very nice! Yay! Good for you! It's even getting suspenseful…ooooh….

To dArkliTE-sPirit: Well, thanks for the compliment! Teehee! I'm glad you think I'm good! Next time, you'll get the television Anti Cosmo destroyed….before he had destroyed it, lol. (By the way, you name is SO DIFFICULT to write correctly! Played a bit with cApS LOcK? That's FUN, Isn'T iT! Teehee!

To Creature of Habit: Thank you very much! Reading your reviews always makes me smile. I'm happy you thought that one scene was adorable: I wanted to think of something original, heh… I just read your new chapter when I write this, and it was beautiful…can't wait for the next one!

To amante fiel: So, you like it? Aw, thank you! (grin grin grin) If you have time, please read! (ow, that sounded stupid…) Anyway, thank you!

* * *

During the whole day, Anti Cosmo told Anti Wanda about his frustrations and feelings about…well, almost everything. Except his feelings about _her_.

He talked a lot. Oh, he sure did talk a lot! But Anti Wanda didn't lose her attention from him. Okay, now and then, she loafed around a bit. But it was rare. Although he talked kind of much and difficult, she bravely stood tall, listening to him carefully. It was important for him to clear his mind on the right way.

It seemed there would be no end to Anti Cosmos preaches! He talked while having breakfast, and even while having lunch!

He complained about their miserable life they were living in the Anti Fairyworld, and how much he hated Jorgen Von Strangle, and complained about Anti Foxy, and their future would be a hell, and he told her how annoying she could be.

Anti Wanda, not Anti Foxy.

Everything just came out. Anti Cosmo kept on talking, encouraged by the patient nodding of his wife. It was fantastic! He loved it! It was a real relief, to unburden him…

After a while, Anti Wanda took off his monocle. Yeah, she did that quite many times a day, once she saw the coast was clear to grab his monocle. She put the thing in her mouth, and sucked on it like it was a dummy. Why the hell she liked to do that was a big mystery to him, but she seemed to enjoy it. She always enjoyed it! Odd. Maybe…it was kind of cute, yes. …though HE was never going to follow her example.

Anti Cosmo noticed she had taken his monocle away from him again, and first glared at her like "give-it-back-you-dolt", but decided to keep his mouth shut about it. Usually, he roared at her she had to give his monocle back if her life was important for her (not that she listened to him then), but now…

Naah. She could have it. She was allowed now to use his monocle as a dummy. She had been very nice, so now was he going to be nice for her too.

Mind you, only for now!...yeah!...he didn't want to…give her false hope or something…

…besides, now Anti Wanda had put his monocle in her mouth, he didn't even want to have it back. She drooled too much on it. Yuck.

It became darker outside again…and Anti Cosmo still wasn't finished. On this moment, he was talking about his unhappily youth and his deepest fear for cheap clothes…when Anti Wanda pulled softly on his waistcoat.

'…Anti Cos? Could ya give me some chocolate milk? I'm kinda thirsty…' Anti Wanda yawned a bit.

Anti Cosmo saw she wasn't only thirsty. She also looked pretty sleepy and drowsy and tired. Quite obvious, if you listen to the babbling of a complaining evil genius whole day long.

'…so?' Anti Wanda looked up at him, '…could I have some? Or should I…'

'No no, it's alright…you can have some drink...' Anti Cosmo put her off his lap, putting her down on the pillow of the sofa, '…just a moment.'

When he entered the kitchen, he heard she sighted: 'Wooooh, ya sure have a lot of troubles and doubts, Anti Cosmo!... And ya sure smell a lot like tea!'

Anti Cosmo smiled while filling her glass (one she made herself -really horrible!) of chocolate milk. '…yes, you know how much I like tea,' he answered from the kitchen, '…and…um…'

He took a deep breath. Come on now, she can't see you anyway. And you know she deserves a sweet word from you. Try it. You know you want it...

'…anyway...thanks for hearing me out, Anti Wanda. It's… a real relief to have told you that. I'm…um…well, to make a long story short, I'm glad you were there for me…you weren't so bad, his time…I mean, you were really annoying! …but just a tiny bit less annoying…know what I mean?'

Gah! He had said it. Anti Cosmo sighted. Good. He hoped she didn't roar with laughter, after the message had arrived in her small brain.

…although she took her time to react on his compliment towards her.

'Anti Wanda?' Anti Cosmo waited for a moment. Nope, she was silent. He shook his head, smiling. Maybe she had put all her attention on an old piece of crisp, lying under the sofa for almost three months…

He listened again. No, it wasn't completely silent…he heard she was snoring a bit. He blinked with his eyes. Was she snoring? He flew back inside the living room, to check if everything was alright with her.

Anti Wanda had fallen asleep on the couch, and indeed, she was enthusiastically busy with kipping. His monocle laid on the floor, in a pool of…drool. Anti Cosmo frowned. He had killed fairies for less than that. Luckily, the glass wasn't broken.

Hm. Better poof a new monocle anyway.

…you know, actually…she was kind of adorable when she was asleep. She had curled herself up against the large pillow of the couch, and seemed to be very peaceful.

Well, then he better put that glass back in the fridge. So he did.

When he came back in the room, Anti Wanda was still asleep. Well, she couldn't spend the night on the couch here… He carefully lifted her up, hoping he wouldn't wake her up: she was pretty cute, asleep…

And she really wasn't _that _ugly. To be honest…she was quite…pretty!... and neat!...

'…I shall bring you to your bed, okay?...' Anti Cosmo softly suggested, flying out of the room with Anti Wanda into his arms.

'…red parrot…' Anti Wanda mumbled in her sleep, smiling stupidly.

Anti Cosmo sighted. How did she do that, being sweet, funny…and, of course, revolting, on the same time?... What was her secret to be all of that! And why was he vulnerable for it!...

He wanted to fly up the stairs of their house, when somebody knocked on the door. He was shocked that bad, that he almost lost his grip around Anti Wanda! But he managed to keep her in his arms. She just dosed further, having not a care in the world.

With an irritated look on his face, he turned to the door, and opened the wooden thing. It wasn't so easy, now he had Anti Wanda in his arms, but he did it well enough: it worked.

'Hi there, sweetie!' an attractive, sexy voice tittered joyfully. It was Anti Foxy, and her orange eyes looked happily at him…until she noticed he was holding Anti Wanda tightly.

'…well, and I was thinking you hated her to dead!' she sniffed sarcastically. She sure sounded jealous.

Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes, sighting. '…excuse me, but I never said I hated my wife. She…just fell asleep.'

Anti Foxy raised an eyebrow. '…just like that?'

'Just like that. Now I'm going to bring her to bed, so I thought…'

'…you thought you could just have a quick fling with her, before tucking her in? Good luck. Must be a real task to get your tongue passed her teeth. One bite, and say good-bye to your tongue.' Anti Foxy giggled: she could image that happen!

Anti Cosmo glared angrily at her. '…are you coming in, or shall I smack the door right into your face?'

'…oh, is this a bad time?' Anti Foxy gazed sadly at her boyfriend, '…or do I have to come back another time? See, I was lonely, and you didn't call me, and…'

'…it's okay, it's okay…' Anti Cosmo chuckled, '…please, do come in, love: you're always welcome here. You know you are. If you will excuse me, I've got to put my wife on her bedroom…'

'…don't join her, okay?' his mistress called after him, before he disappeared and she went into the living room. Anti Cosmo groaned. What was she doing here! He wanted to go to bed! To sleep!

But it wasn't very decent to sleep while his mistress was sitting downstairs, longing for him so intensely. No, nothing he could change about the situation…

Slowly he flew to Anti Wanda's room. He and his wife never shared a bed together. They slept on different rooms, and Anti Cosmo had the largest one. Anti Wanda didn't really care to have the smallest: as long as she could sleep, it was good. And as long as she could play, of course. She never was bored.

When Anti Cosmo entered his wife's bedroom, his eyes grew big. WHAT A MESS!

Everywhere he looked were cuddle pets, clothes, crayons, and pillows. The window was widely opened, there was an octopus in her fishbowl, and her bed was covered in crisps and chocolate. GASP!

'How is she able to sleep in this dirt!' Anti Cosmo heard him speak to himself, and he put Anti Wanda down on her fluffy hassock. Time to clean this heap of rubbish. He used his magic to get rid of all her garbage in her bed and around it. Fortunately, the window was opened. _Yay!_

Afterwards, he was satisfied, and nodded. '…much better. I think she will like it, sleeping in a neat room/bed… He carried Anti Wanda to her bed, and carefully laid her down, under the sheets of her bed.

His wife began to shiver terribly, and hunched. Why was it suddenly so cold! '…are you cold? Wait, I'll close the window.' Anti Cosmo said, and after that (you know, closing the window), he tucked Anti Wanda warmly into her bed. Anti Wanda, who had woke up, was surprised when she saw he was tucking her in. Wow!

She began to move around underneath her sheets, until she had found a comfortable position to sleep in. Anti Cosmo folded his arms on his back, patiently waiting until she was finished with that. It was amusing to look how she was trying to find a good position…

'…yes? Are you lying pleasantly?' he finally said. Anti Wanda watched him, feeling a bit happy now he had brought her to bed, '…I'm lying great, hon!...'

'Great.' He approached her a bit, 'I'm glad to hear that. Well…um…have a nice…night, and thank you again for being so supportive, Anti Wanda…'

He hesitated, but then he slowly leaned into her face, and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead. Anti Wanda blushed, becoming as red as a lobster, and softy yanked on his hair which tickled in her face.

'…night-night, Anti Cozzie!...See ya tomorrow, darlin'!' she smiled.

Darling? Was she even calling him "darling" these days?...

'…yes…I see you tomorrow, sweet…um, I mean, Anti Wanda…good-night…' Anti Cosmo muttered. Then he spun around and went out of the room. At least, that was he trying to do…but he tripped over a ball, and fell down on his face. _Wham!_

'Are ya okay, hon?' he heard Anti Wanda say, when he tore him from the ground, 'Hm? Yes! Of course!...' Anti Cosmo stammered, getting upright quickly.

She was giggling. He heard her laughing softly, and smiled weakly. '…I said, good-night! Go to sleep, young lady!' He noticed the sunny tone of his voice.

Anti Wanda laughed even more, and chuckled. 'Dun't fall, then!'

He grinned, before flying downstairs. She was funny! Why didn't he ever notice that before?...

His thoughts were about Anti Wanda, for a moment. She would probably fall asleep quite fast, lying in her warm bed, cuddling and hugging with her cuddle pets…

But hey, he had Anti Foxy to cuddle, right!

…Right?

* * *

A/n: Shake and be scared: another chapter of DOOM!

…anyway, I hope you will enjoy it a bit! (grins)


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: Thank you so much for your kind reviews! Wheeee!

To Creature of Habit: Heh, once I am "motivated" (or whatever), I write/type fast! Pretty fast! And believe me, I'm a horrible slow…typer, and my keyboard sucks. Thank you for the friendly comment! I'm happy you still like it, so far!

To Spiritual Magic: Cute, huh? Lol! And do you really think my story is suspenseful? No way! YOURS is! Teehee! Mine's mushy. Yep.

To dl-sPirit: Hey, it's definitely easier for me to type your nickname like this! It's way better! And don't your worry you felt _psycho _while making up your name: mine is horrible too! Call it lack of fantasy, heh…

To Reiya-chan: …well, here's the update! (giggles)

* * *

Once Anti Cosmo got downstairs, he started to look for Anti Foxy. But where the hell was she!

'Finally! I thought you might had changed your mind, and joined your wife anyway…' he suddenly heard his mistress say, from the living room. Anti Cosmo grumbled when he flew inside the room. 'Don't be so ridiculous!'

He was shocked to find his mistress in her red lingerie (gasp!), ready for…action. She grabbed his arms, pulling him very close to her body. '…well, I sure hope you want to have some fun with your girlfriend…'cause I have!' she said sugary.

Anti Cosmo nodded, but seemed to be far away. 'Oh yes, why not. As long as we do it on the couch, since I've vacuumed yesterday.'

Anti Foxy frowned. '…gosh. The excitement sure drips off you, you know. But don't you worry…I know how to handle that!'

She started to kiss him, full of desire for him and almost begging him to kiss her back just as longing. Anti Cosmo didn't really want to kiss her back and to have…a lot of fun. It was like now something was blocking him, trying to alarm him that he was doing something terribly wrong.

But no, he decided to decently answer her kisses and moves, getting her undressed. Yes, he still was a male, right! He had to get his idea of intense joy too… although one part of his body still heavily protested. Protested like:

Wrong WRONG wRONG WrOnG wRoNg

…and no, that caused a pretty disturbed feeling. But he tried to ignore it anyway while pushing his mistress softly on the sofa.

She giggled happily, and climbed on top of him. '…oh, you are going to enjoy this sooooo greatly, sweetie!' Anti Foxy sang excitedly, and started to pull on his clothes.

'…I bet I'll do.' Anti Cosmo dryly said, and sighted confused while fiddling to the lock of her bra. Why wasn't he enjoying this! ...was it a sign?...

And why were bras so irritating! Those stupid things never let go smoothly! He hated bras! They were made to annoy the humankind and fairy species and other creatures, and don't anyone try to deny that!

Finally he won it of the bra (yay! Victory!), and they wanted to continue their _rendez-vous_, if someone didn't come and interrupted them.

'Anti Cozzie?' It was Anti Wanda, and she carefully entered the living room, waiting for him to respond.

HOLY CRAP!

'…Anti….Anti Wanda!...' Anti Cosmo shot up immediately when he heard the voice of his wife, pushing Anti Foxy off him rapidly, '…this is not what it looks like!...seriously!...'

'AAH!' Anti Foxy cried out, pulling a pillow against her chest, 'what is she doing here! I thought you had put her to sleep!'

Anti Cosmo didn't answer. He quickly got himself dressed again, and stared nervously to his wife. Now she was going to be mad, oh yes, she sure was! She caught him in the act!'

Anti Wanda raised an eyebrow, and watched him silently…until…

'Hiya, hon! What are ya doing?'

Anti Cosmo flushed. '…um…I…now just wait, that's none of YOUR business!...besides, what are YOU doing here!'

Anti Wanda wanted to answer him, but she looked around her in confusion, and shrugged. '…I knew it just a minute ago…wait up, I'll remember it!...'

'JUST GET OUT OF HERE!' Anti Foxy yelled at her, ashamed to be naked in front of her lover's wife, '…buzz off, we've got no time for you right now, we're busy! Go away, freak!'

For the first time in her life, Anti Wanda became sad while hearing that. If Anti Cosmo shouted at her she was a freak, she could have lived with it. But now his mean mistress yelled she was a weirdo, she felt it stung.

'Now now!' Anti Cosmo glared at Anti Foxy, a bit angry, '…take it easy, this isn't the end of the world!... Don't be so mean to her, okay?' Wow! He defended his wife! First time in a row! Anti Wanda smiled thankfully at him, so he didn't feel too shocked about it. He actually felt quite good about it. Double wow!

'…have you lost anything, maybe?' Anti Cosmo asked Anti Wanda. 'Yeah! That's it! I've lost anythin'!' she tittered, and fell on her knees.

'…it's yer bobocle!...no, notocle! No no…Robocle!..or…sobocle?'

Anti Foxy stared at her, turning to Anti Cosmo. 'Can't she talk normal? And hand over my bra, if you don't mind: it's chilly here!'

Anti Cosmo grinned uneasily, quickly passing her way too big bra to her. '…here you go.'

His wife really didn't matter. At least, it looked like she didn't matter; she crawled over the floor, looking under closets and sofas and carpets… Where was it! Where was that stupid thing! She couldn't sleep without it!

'What is she looking for?' Anti Foxy grumbled, getting her clothes on again. Anti Cosmo didn't react, but suddenly started to help his wife with her quest. And yes, under his bowler, there was his monocle. The drool seemed to have dried up.

Now he dared to pick his monocle, but on the string of it. You never know, right? He held it between his thumb and forefinger, swinging it slightly. 'Is this where you've been looking for, Anti Wanda?' he asked then.

'…well, that thing isn't here!' Anti Wanda came out of the floor, throwing planks around the room everywhere before she understood the question. She stared for a while at the monocle between Anti Cosmo's fingers, before cheering: ' Yes! That's yer vovocle -happening! I was looking for it everywhere!'

She rushed towards him, grabbing the monocle out of his hands. Then she put it in her mouth, giggling relieved to have found her precious treasure back. Anti Cosmo's mistress quivered. '…ugh, she really is disgusting!'

'Anti Wanda, that thing was lying on the ground, for God's Sake! Don't suck on it, its very filthy!' Anti Cosmo commanded.

But Anti Wanda didn't even listen. '…woooh, I'm looking at the point of my nose…I'm cross-eyed! Wheeee! I'm cross-eyed! I can't see a thing! Peanut butter everywhere!'

'She is SO ignoring you…' Anti Foxy sighted, flopping down on the sofa again, '…please, chuck her into her bed! I'm getting a headache, I feel it…' She rubbed her head in pain.

Anti Cosmo nodded. Oh yes, he felt her pain. '…I'll bring her back to bed. Anti Wanda? Come on.'

Anti Wanda was sitting on the couch, her back turned to him. When she heard him calling her name, she leaned back to see him. 'Hi hon! Why are ya floating upside down?'

'…because you are leaning backwards.' Anti Cosmo sounded tired.

'Oof, my head's getting heavy!' Anti Wanda muttered, but grinned broadly at him, '…hi hon! Why are ya floating upside down?'

Anti Cosmo groaned. '…Listen, I'm fed up with waiting for you! Now hurry up, so I can put you back on your bed again! And spit out my monocle, before you'll choke in it! You can suck on it later, okay!'

'Okay!' Anti Wanda spit out the monocle, and put it in her pocket. Then she turned around, frowning, and grabbed Anti Foxy's blouse to wipe her hands off: she was covered n drool, after all.

'AAH! You cow!' Anti Cosmo's mistress drew back, gazing at the spit on her blouse bewildered, '…THAT WAS MADE OF SILK! TOTALLY SILK! YOU CAN PAY IT BACK, YOU!

As always, Anti Wanda ignored complains about her, and held out her hands towards Anti Cosmo. He sniffed shortly.

'…don't think I'm going to dive into your arms, Anti Wanda.'

She blinked with her eyes. '…what? No no, just pull me outta the couch, silly!'

'…pull you out of the couch. Alright then…'

He sighted, and took her hands in his. Then he tugged her out of the sofa easily, but a bit too harsh, because she crashed into him and started laughing.

'That was fun! Do it again! Again!' she warbled, playfully yanking on his sleeves. He smiled a bit. She sure was amusing!... and annoying, naturally.

'Enough laughter for now, Anti Wanda. I'll bring you back to bed, right?...Come on…' He grabbed her hand, and softly tugged her after him. 'I'LL BE SO DELIGHTED ONCE YOU'VE DITCHED HER!' his mistress yelled at them, before he disappeared.

Wow. That was really mean. That was the first time Anti Wanda had really heard Anti Foxy wanted to get rid of her. But hey, she was a rattlebrain! An airhead! She didn't hear it anyway, Ant Cosmo, so don't worry about her feelings.

While he was dashing through the landing with his wife behind him, he took a deep breath. '…I'm sorry…I'm sorry you had to see that, Anti Wanda…'

'See what?' Anti Wanda frowned curiously. Anti Cosmo quit running like a madman, and looked at her. '…well…let me put it this way… I'm sorry I was…being busy with Anti Foxy. I wish you hadn't seen that.'

Anti Wanda had to use her full brain to remember the whole happening, but she did remember. Oh yes, he was fooling around with that slut Anti Foxy. For the first time, Anti Wanda felt an unknown feeling of pure jealousy and fury towards Anti Foxy bubbling up. It felt odd…

Like who thought Anti Foxy who she was! Like she was sexy and sluttish enough to get friendly with _her _husband! The meanie! The selfish bitch! Anti Wanda first became really mad at Anti Foxy, while flying through the landing with Anti Cosmo, but then she realized also something else…

…it wasn't Anti Foxy's fault. Anti Cosmo was the big jerk. The one who had let her down. Who had cheated on her on their weddings day. Who had betrayed her for almost 10.000 years…

Anti Wanda bit on her lower lip since she couldn't reach the top of it. She felt she was getting a serious bellyache right now…

'…um..hey, Anti Cos?' she suddenly said, looking a bit uncomfortable to her husband, while they flew inside her room. He sighted deeply, putting her on her bed again. 'NO Anti Wanda, you're not allowed to jump out of the window, like you did last week. It took me hours to find you!'

'…that wasn't what I wanted to ask ya…' Anti Wanda mumbled softly, and started to fumble on the small wart on her little finger. Anti Cosmo was looking at her, getting a bit concerned: once Anti Wanda was fumbling on her wart, meant that she was having a problem with something.

'…well, what's the problem, then? You can tell me. I told you about mine, now it's your turn to tell me what's wrong.' Anti Cosmo carefully sat next to her.

'When are ya gonna do it?' she finally stammered, lifting her head until she had eye contact with him. He watched her painful gaze in confusion. '…when am I going to do what?'

'…ditch me!' Anti Wanda bit harder on her lower lip and fiddled even more on her wart. Anti Cosmo became red, embarrassed about Anti Foxy's remark. '…oh…I thought…you didn't hear that…'

Although Anti Wanda didn't really know what 'ditching' meant, she was sure that it wasn't something she would like. It probably was something about…leaving her, right?... chucking her out, wasn't it?

'…so…when are ya doing to do it?...' she muttered sadly.

Anti Cosmo hadn't the heart to confess that he indeed wanted to get rid of her for a long time…but now…no, now he didn't want to lose her anymore... She seemed to be so unhappy, so hurt… She didn't have a place to go, if he kicked her out! Only her weird parents and her weird sister…and no, they wouldn't be good for her, and feed her well, and smile because of her…

He slowly took her hand away from her wart. '…don't fiddle, it only gets worse then…and …I'm not going to ditch you, Anti Wanda…'

She looked up in shock. '…ya aren't?'

'…no, I won't.'

'But…why not!'

'…because you…well, I think you might…need me.' He smiled friendly at her.

Anti Wanda blushed and put her attention to the floor, chuckling shyly. '…y'know, I wanna know what ya feel when ya look at me. I once read in one of them fancy magazines that yer feelings are a _biiiiig_ part of a relation, y'know… Not that…we're havin' a…lovin' relation, y'know…'

'I know.' Anti Cosmo nodded slowly, '…I sure know. What I feel when I look at you? Hm…'

Anti Wanda blushed even more when he was staring at her, and stuttered: '…y'know…do ya feel… like crying, or do ya become angry, or are ya getting hungry then?...'

'…I think I feel…something odd. Strange. Weird. Pretty pleasant, mind you, but…strange.' Anti Cosmo said.

'…is that a good sign?' Anti Wanda carefully asked him, watching a mosquito which was about to get killed by one of Anti Wanda's cuddle pets.

He smiled weakly. '...yes, it's a good sign.' Then he got an idea, and he managed to get his wife's attention.. '…Anti Wanda, may I ask you something?'

'Sure!' she grinned, totally happy again, and smashed the mosquito against the wall: 'HAH! Gotcha!'

Anti Cosmo hesitated a bit, but he told her about his plan anyway. '…I…well…what do you say to…join me on a short holiday? Just for a weekend? I mean, I'm as rich as Bill Gates, I can afford it…'

'Holiday? Ya mean…vacation?' Anti Wanda's eyes got huge, and she didn't seem to get it, '…ya mean…you and me…just the two of us?...'

'That's what I meant, yes…' Anti Cosmo seriously said, '…just you and me. What do you say about it?'

Anti Wanda shyly drew closer to him, and hugged him tightly. '…oh, I say I do! I do I do I do! …it's even better than a brand-new episode of The Smurfs!...'

Anti Cosmo immediately became red, and first wanted to shove his wife away (she cuddled him! She FREAKING cuddled him! AAH!), but…decided to let her hug him. She wanted to show him her gratitude, right? And besides, it had been a long time ago, getting hugged so pleasantly…

* * *

A/n: Phew! Well, another chapter! Teehee! Lol! Roflol! Whatever! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: Hey, as always…THANK YOU ALL for the reviews! In case you didn't know it, I really appreciate your attention for my story! Oh, I sure do!

To Creature of Habit: Lol! Naah, you can be mad at Anti Foxy if you want to. She really is mean, huh (smacks Anti Foxy with a large dictionary) ! Wow, I didn't know you are actually emotional involved in this story…such a big compliment! Thank you, girl! You are way too nice! And don't worry. My stories always have happy endings. Cliché, huh!...

To Spiritual Magic: I'm pleased you loved it! I'm also pleased you're reading this, even though you don't like the couple so very much. Isn't that… difficult? Lol, I really like your attention, though!

To dl-sPirit: …wooooh, did I scare you with something? Or is my story getting too…complicated? Aw, It'll make sense, I promise you! Heh, maybe I indeed was a bit too quick with that 'vacation' thingy…sorry for that (sweat drop)...

To amante fiel: Wow! Did I impress you? (blushes)It's kinda rare I truly impress people! Thank you very much, you're very kind! Yay! Thanks for liking my story, I hope I'll impress you more, heh!

To marlee: Aw, thank you for leaving such a nice review! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story, I really am! Lol, don't worry…they will get closer. Oh, they sure will, heheh (grins evilly)...

* * *

Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda were still sitting on Anti Wanda's bed. 

Anti Cosmo was a bit confused (WHY THE HELL DID HE WANTED TO GO ON A HOLIDAY WITH HIS STUPID WIFE! WHY!), and Anti Wanda was perplexed (he DOES like me! He DOES! YAY ME!)

…wait a minute. Anti Cosmo would NEVER want her to go on a vacation with him. Even if he indeed was as rich as Bill Gates. Even when the world was going to explode. He probably was just joking. The bellyache came back, and she groaned a bit. Mean joke…

But instead of weeping, she suddenly giggled, and poked her husband teasingly. '…aw, yer just kiddin', right! Ya silly! I almost fell for it!...'

Anti Cosmo turned at her, and frowned. '…fell for what? I mean it!...I do want you to join me on a holiday!... hey, why are you looking so sad?'

Anti Wanda's grin disappeared, and she sighted. '…now…I just can't believe it!...why do ya wanna go on vacation with me, so…suddenly?'

'…well…' Anti Cosmo scratched the back of his head. Good question!... definitely for someone whose called Anti Wanda. And twit. '…I think…it's time to know my wife a bit better. You always seem to be so dimwitted and…stupid, I don't think I've ever seen the… better sides of my partner yet. Know what I mean?...' Anti Cosmo carefully explained.

'…who is yer partner then?' Anti Wanda asked, lolling her head to one side a bit. Was there ANOTHER woman in Anti Cosmo's life? Whew! He's popular! He had a wife, a mistress, and a _partner_ too? Maybe he has even got six daughters and a son in another country! Perhaps Austria.

Anti Cosmo laughed. He actually surprised himself with it, but he laughed. 'Who my partner is? Well, that's _you_, Anti Wanda!'

'…I am?' Anti Wanda frowned, looking puzzled.

Anti Cosmo sighted. '…well, since we both have a small golden ring on our ring finger of our right hand, I guess we're married. So that means you're my wife –AND my partner. Got it?'

'Oh!' Anti Wanda cheered up a bit, '…okay then! If ya wanna know me better, go ahead! It sounds like fun! Dun't ya think it sounds like fun, hon?'

'Yes, it does sounds like fun, Anti Wanda. Then we're ready to go on holiday, tomorrow! What a coincidence it's Thursday, hm? Now we have three days of loafing around.' Anti Cosmo smiled friendly at Anti Wanda, '…do you have any suggestions? You know…shall we go to an island, or a country, or even Jupiter…'

'…I wanna go to Hawaii!' Anti Wanda said, clapping her hands enthusiastically, jumping up and down, '…they always go to Hawaii in cartoons, y'know! So let's go to that nice island!'

'Right, if you like it so much, you and I will go to Hawaii tomorrow. We'll go by plane, since our magic isn't grand enough (and not allowed either) to poof us right on the island itself.' Anti Cosmo chuckled a bit, and gave his wife another kiss on her forehead. Less hesitating, this time.

'…but for now, good-night…And if there's anything wrong and you might think you need me, just give me a shout. Even when I'm…"busy" again with Anti Foxy. It doesn't matter, just come and tell me what's wrong. Okay?...'

Anti Wanda nodded slowly, looking at Anti Cosmo. '…can't ya be more often so friendly to me?...it really is nice, y'know! Like ya care about me, or somethin'! And if yer nice and sweet to me, I feel bugs in my stomach!... Very pleasant bugs!...like…lady birds and butterflies and…thingies…'

Anti Wanda giggled bashful, looking down at her sheets and fumbling on her shirt. Anti Cosmo was quiet for a moment.

…that's true; she has been in love with him for 9.995 years! In spite of all of his missteps, she still was deeply in love with him. He could hardly believe it… Was she nuts or what! …oh wait…yeah, she actually was!...

…but in a cute way.

'Hey, wanna feel my belly?' Anti Wanda pulled up her shirt a bit, '…then ya can feel the funny buggies!'

Anti Cosmo felt he was blushing. '…well…I…no, Anti Wanda…but thanks for asking me…'

He rose from her bed, and stared at his wife for a moment. She was looking straight into his eyes, and her pink eyes sparkled significant. Such a meaningful look she was giving him… Her feelings for him were as clear as crystal!

'…I think I should be going.' Anti Cosmo finally stammered, already turning around.

But before he could get away, Anti Wanda called him: '…oh, Anti Cozzie?...' He froze, turned around again, and looked at her, smiling nervously. '..yes?'

Anti Wanda blushed terribly right now, he could tell by her red cheeks. She took a deep breath: 'I… I think…I think I…'

'…take your time. I don't want you to get hurt by thinking too much.' Anti Cosmo muttered impatiently. _Oh, that sounded mean!_

But Anti Wanda didn't pay attention to it. She was still quivering and blushing and stuttering, but didn't manage to speak a word!

Anti Cosmo groaned, irritated. Alright, he had enough! He flew further, planning to leave her room as quick as possible. Ah, there was the door already. He sniffed:

'…listen, just try to think of it tomorr…'

'I love ya.' Anti Wanda suddenly mumbled. She said it softly, but loud enough to hear it.

Anti Cosmo's eyes grew big. He looked at her, bewildered. '…w…what…did you say…?'

Anti Wanda was gasping a bit, and seemed to be shocked to have admitted the way she felt. But she was serious. Seriously serious. She didn't giggle or chuckle…she just gazed at him, shivering.

'…I really, really love ya, Anti Cozzie…'

She hopefully watched him, begging him with her big, pretty eyes to give her a respond back, like "I love you too", or just a warm smile. _But…_

He didn't answer her. He…felt he was breathing in and out heavily, and without saying anything, he fled out of Anti Wanda's room. Over the landing, bouncing over the stairs, almost racing to get away from Anti Wanda and that terrible hidden feeling what began to come out again…

His whole face was as red as a beetroot when he finally entered the living room again, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest. As if it tried to come out of it!... And_ man_, he was tired!...

'…okay mister, that took you really long this time! LONGER than the first time! Explain yourself!' Anti Foxy greeted him huffy, drying her just-painted nails because she was bored and had decided to paint her nails.

'(Pant, pant, pant)' Anti Cosmo wheezed as answer on his mistress' question, trying to recover his breath.

'…CONFESS! What's the reason you're wheezing so much?... tell me, did you and miss Tooth…make out a bit, HM? Just to make her feel comfortable, HM? To wish her a good night, HM?' Anti Foxy snarled immediately, watching his moves carefully.

Anti Cosmo poofed a new monocle out of nowhere, since Anti Wanda had taken his own, and sat down next to Anti Foxy without opening his yap. He just flopped down next to her. In silence. Anti Foxy was totally confused right now… what the hell was wrong with him!...

'…oh, nothing special happened, love.' Anti Cosmo suddenly friendly said, '…she surprised me a bit, that's all.'

Anti Foxy wanted to ask further, but decided to forget the whole business. He would never get close with Anti Wanda. Yeah, she was pretty sure of that! WHY would he get close with HER! And besides, Anti Foxy wanted to be sweet and nice to Anti Cosmo, and not a snarling bitch. So she looked at him friendly, and shove closer to him.

But Anti Cosmo drew back, not looking at her at all. Like he was avoiding his mistress on purpose… '…no no, not yet…Anti Wanda can hear us!' he stammered, when Anti Foxy wanted to kiss him again.

She sniffed. '…so? A minute or ten ago, you absolutely didn't mind that! Come here, baby!...' She chuckled, pulling him against her body demandingly.

He shook his head quickly, and pushed her away. '…no sweetie, I said no. I…don't want to, Anti Foxy. I've got a really huge headache right now… oof, feels like my head is going to explode!...'

It wasn't a lie. He truly had a terrible pain in his head…he was so completely perplexed about the announcement Anti Wanda had made…

Unfortunately, Anti Foxy didn't believe him. She didn't believe him at all, to be honest. She glared at him with a hurt look in her eyes. '…you never have a headache!...tell me, why…are you acting so weird!...'

Anti Cosmo started to act like a goldfish again: mouth opened, shut, opened, and shut. At last. '…listen…' he finally muttered, sighting, '…I've discovered… Anti Wanda loves me…'

Like Anti Foxy cared about that. 'Like I care about that!' she indeed shrieked, '…she just wants you to stay with her! People say odd things when they want somebody to stay, like…um…I love you! She just _wants_ you to feel sorry for her!'

'…I don't think so. I know Anti Wanda. She isn't good at taking revenge… she meant what she told me. I…I could read it in her eyes, Anti Foxy!' Anti Cosmo was in panic, and bit his nails furiously.

_Ouch. _Anti Foxy felt a sharp pain in her heart. She started gasping a bit and became as white as a sheet.'…what do you want to say with that?...'

'I don't know… I'm so confused!... She…she…I never knew she felt that way about me before…it makes me feel so queer…'

'…so I guess you love her too.'

. '…will you just…be quiet?' Anti Cosmo frowned, looking annoyed, 'I'm not saying I might…possibly…love her, I'm just saying…I should spend more time with her. More often. Not only to complain and nag and snarl…but…you know…to be that fellow Anti Wanda wanted me to be…a husband!...'

_Ouch _again. Anti Foxy's heart skipped a beat. She stared at him in terror. '…more…more time? Spend more time with her?...'

He smiled. '…I'm glad your ears are still working perfectly. I know Anti Wanda seems to be stupid, weird and revolting… but she also is very sweet, kind and funny!...you…you know, she can even look quite…beautiful!...'

Anti Cosmo's mistress felt horrible. She wanted to…make him shut his trap, now she heard him talk so…friendly about his wife… '…so…what do you want to tell me?...' she sobbed softly, slowly turning her head away.

Anti Cosmo noticed her sadness…but he also had seen Anti Wanda's sadness. And he wanted to comfort Anti Wanda rather than his mean mistress, who wanted him to ditch this… innocent, weak point of him. And he wouldn't. Oh no, he wouldn't…

'…okay, I won't deny it…' Anti Cosmo took a deep breath, '…I think I might…have some feelings towards Anti Wanda. And I've felt them before. I already felt them on our marriage, and I feel them everyday when I manage to have a nice conversation with Anti Wanda. Even with laughter, sometimes! I want to know how I really feel about her. I want to know…if she's indeed…the one for me…'

He stopped, and watched Anti Foxy's face which was getting a painfully, concerning white color now. She quivered over her whole body, and she was close to tears.

'…so that's why we're going on a short holiday to Hawaii, tomorrow.' Anti Cosmo said, sounding already a bit happy and curious.

Anti Foxy rubbed over her arm, thinking fast. Okay, Anti Foxy. Don't let your guard down. Don't make a fool out of yourself. He's just a bit…away, right now. You and he WERE caught out by his wife, after all…he's just feeling sorry for her. That's right. Just play the game with him, girl…

'…okay, okay, she can join us with that vacation, are you happy now?' She tried to smile and sound brightly, and looked hopefully at her boyfriend, '…but please don't tell me she's going to be with us for the rest of the weekend…'

Anti Cosmo stared at her with his green eyes for a whole minute. '…she isn't going to be with _us _for the rest of the weekend, love…She's going to be with _me_ for the rest of the weekend. I'm sorry to say it, but you aren't coming with us. It's going to be just my wife and me. The mistress stays at home. Her own home.'

Anti Foxy couldn't believe her ears. Her biggest concurrent… was Anti Wanda. A really odd person who _wasn't_ a very pretty person. Not a totally beauty queen from Italy or Russia or even England, but a weirdo with a Southern-voice which was playing with crayons whole day long.

Gosh…She always thought it was hard for Anti Cosmo to stay with her: there were a lot of fish in the sea, of course, and she had always feared to lose him to… well, perhaps he would find Anti Inez, her best friend, quite attractive with her pale-blue eyes…or maybe Anti Opera, who lived next door and had giant boobs…

How ironic. She had expected ANYBODY to take Anti Cosmo's love away from her…but NOT his very own wife. Anti Foxy looked to the floor. It seemed like Anti Wanda had won this war…

Anti Foxy gritted her teeth, and didn't hear Anti Cosmo's (still talking) voice anymore. NO WAY! Oh no, that little minx hadn't won yet… This wasn't over…

This war had just begun.

* * *

A/n:…whoa. Now THAT's a crappy cliffhanger! Heheh, sorry for that! See you next time! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: …and here's a new chapter again! Thank you all for the reviews!

To Creature of a Habit: Heh, maybe I'm making her a bit…TOO cute. I mean, she IS an Anti fairy, after all…shouldn't she be a bit more evil? Aw, I don't know…It's just because people on FanFiction and Deviantart always seem to be so mean towards Anti Wanda. That's not fair, I think! So that's why I'm making him a bit mean and insecure. Then other people can see how he can be. He's not only a cute counterpart of Cosmo, after all! Although he indeed is cute, heh. Hey, thank you very much for your review! (grins)

To Spiritual Magic: Wow, sounds like problems: falling in love with a man your friend likes too…horrible! That indeed is a _bit _different than the situation between Anti Foxy and Anti Wanda. I wish you good luck with your crush and your friend…hopefully everything will be alright. (hugs you)

To marlee: I believe you really love this whole mushiness, right! Lol! So do I! I'm so glad you like the closeness I put in my story…although I do think that I overdo it sometimes, heh…anyway, nice you like it! (smiles smiles smiles)

To dl-sPirit: …so…Anti Cosmo had to revive you because you were fainted. You are so lucky then! (giggles) Hm…why were you fainted? Is the weirdness getting too much for you? I can understand that, heh! Just give me a sign if it's getting way too…MUCH for you. Then I know what to do!...um…I think, lol.

* * *

Between Anti Cosmo and Anti Foxy was a profound silent. A really deep one. A really choking one. Horrible. 

'…so…you're ditching me for your wife.' Anti Foxy slowly realized, sighting quivering.

Anti Cosmo shook his head. '…I'm ditching nobody, Anti Foxy. I'm only saying I'm going on a short holiday with Anti Wanda, nothing more. Don't you understand I want to know her a bit better?... I'm living with her for 10 000 years, and I don't even know her! Sure, I know her bad sites…but she has good ones too…'

He saw Anti Foxy was trying hard to prevent herself from bursting out in tears, and he stammered: '…you know…you deserve a better guy than me. I mean, I'm not as loyal as you might think I am. Go and ask Anti Wanda, if you don't believe me.'

'I'm…I'm in love with you, Anti Cosmo! I'm crazy about you!' Anti Foxy sobbed. She couldn't stop her tears, and started crying '…I…I thought you were in love with me too! Just as in love with me as I am with you! I can't believe you're not feeling the same thing for me…'

'…oh, but I did feel the same for you!' Anti Cosmo honestly said, patting on her back again in a nerdy way to comfort her, '…but…I've known you for so many years…I think the fire between us has been put out a bit…'

She sniffed. '…and Anti Wanda, then? You've known her for a longer time than you know me! Is the "fire" between the two of you still not put out?'

'…I suppose not, Anti Foxy…I felt feelings for her on our marriage…and I still feel them now. Besides, there never WAS a fire between Anti Wanda and me. Rather a giant wall, if you ask me…' Anti Cosmo muttered softly, and didn't have the gut to look her in the eyes.

'Oh, drop dead with you stupid fire!' Anti Foxy shot up from the couch, 'you're a jerk, Anti Cosmo! A big, pathetic jerk! I…I…HATE you on moments like this! I MEAN IT!'

She slapped him right into his face, panting hysterically. 'HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!' she cried, 'HOW COULD YOU!'

A small, red print of a hand showed up on Anti Cosmo's cheek, and he stared completely bewildered at his mistress. '…I…understand your fury and sadness…but maybe we at least can be friends?...ouch, that HURT, by the way!'

He wanted to rub over his cheek, but Anti Foxy grabbed him by his collar, pulling his face very close to hers. She was still wheezing, he heard.

'…oh, but our relation isn't over yet, honey…Sure, it felt good to smack you across the face, but I'm not going to let Anti Wanda take you away from me! What has she got what I don't have! TEETH?' Anti Foxy hissed in a deep voice.

Anti Cosmo hesitated. 'Well…- '

'DON'T ANSWER THAT! That was a rhetorical question! Then you just shut up!' his mistress snarled at him, and let go of him, '…but okay…if your precious wife wants to fight for you…OKAY THEN! In that case, I'm gonna smack her face in! OUT OF MY WAY!'

She pushed him aside. 'Hey! _What_ are you going to do?' Anti Cosmo stammered, and followed her. Anti Foxy flew up the stairs in the speed of light, and didn't answer him.

After a while, they reached Anti Wanda room, and Anti Foxy slammed open the door. Just like _boom_!

'…whoa! That newest alarm of mine sure makes some noise! Hyuk!...' Anti Wanda yawned, a bit sleepy, but immediately sat up when she saw Anti Foxy marching in. 'Okay you witch, you want him? COME AND GET HIM!' the mistress snapped, gasping for breathe.

Anti Wanda blinked with her eyes, a few times. But then she seemed to get the message, happily jumped out of her bed, and flew to her rival. She held her hands up. '…oh, I waited this fer such a long time! Okay, here I am! Give it to me!'

Anti Foxy forgot her anger for a moment and stared at Anti Wanda. '…what are you saying! Do you even understand what I mean, you chicken brain!'

'Sure! Yer talkin' about that present ya have fer me!' Anti Wanda giggled.

'Present? What present!'

'Y'know, that present yer gonna give me because ya've screwed my husband fer …a very long time! I…well, that wasn't so nice of ya…but since yer saying ya have got something fer me, I'll forgive ya! At least, if ya hand over that present to me and get yer mean ass out of here!'

WHAT THE HELL!

…the funniest thing was, that Anti Wanda didn't even want to insult Anti Foxy. She just said it the way she felt! She looked at Anti Foxy very innocently, with her big, pink eyes, curiously hopping up and down: Anti Foxy took her time to give her that present…

'…why you evil little…' Anti Foxy growled, but Anti Wanda didn't even had the chance to listen to her: she saw Anti Cosmo had come in of her room as well, and waved happily to him: '…hiya, hon!'

That was the last straw for Anti Foxy. Not only because Anti Wanda seemed to be so… inaccessible and childish, but also because Anti Cosmo stupidly waved back at her! That made her blood boil! She couldn't take it anymore!

In a swift move, she lashed out at Anti Wanda, and pounded her on top of her face, right against her huge teeth. A sharp pain shot through Anti Wanda, who didn't see it coming.

Anti Wanda became as white as a sheet when she realized Anti Foxy had hurt her bad, really bad…She put her hands in front of her teeth in shock, quivering terribly. Her heart beat as fast as a train, as she felt she even was bleeding.

'…why…what did I do?...Why did ya…'

It seemed like she was about to pass out, and Anti Cosmo, who had watched all this and didn't know Anti Foxy would indeed hit Anti Wanda, quickly flew her way and hold on to her in case she would really faint.

He was perplexed! Who had known that she would really… Anti Cosmo stared at Anti Foxy, squeezing his eyes until they almost were shut. He felt Anti Wanda was hanging in his arms like a limp doll, and slowly put her on her bed. Apparently she really had fainted.

'…you DO realize I've got to kick you out of the house now, DON'T you!' he hissed at his mistress, which was as surprised as he. '…oh my God, I…I didn't really want to…'

'…shut up. Please shut up.' Anti Cosmo grabbed her upper arm, and tugged her with him. He forced her to fly with him, off stairs, '…out you go. What were you thinking! I thought you were making some sort of sick joke, when you said you would…ugh, you are out of your mind, almost giving my wife a heart attack like that!'

Anti Cosmo opened the front door of his house, and pushed Anti Foxy outside. It was raining, but he didn't care. He felt terribly guilty towards Anti Wanda… Why didn't he intervene when he had the chance to! Then he had prevented his mistress to slap his wife! The poor thing…

'…hey! You can't just leave me here in the rain!' Anti Foxy shouted angrily, trying to get inside again. 'Just watch me then.' Anti Cosmo dryly remarked, and slammed the door in her face. Much better.

'I'm not finished with you! I swear I'll be back!' he heard Anti Foxy yell. But he didn't pay attention to her, and went upstairs again. Hopefully Anti Wanda was already recovered a bit from that smack…

Once he was back on his wife's room, he saw she was still on her bed. She sat upright and sobbed a bit. Anti Cosmo felt sorry for her. He carefully approached her, and flopped next to her.

'…Are you okay, poppet?...or does it still hurt...' he asked her softly. '…she…she hit me…' Anti Wanda whined, looking a bit insecure at him, '…but…sorry I was so mean to Anti Foxy…I guess I sorta deserved that slap…'

Anti Cosmo frowned, and shook his head. '…no no, it wasn't your fault, Anti Wanda!... You were right!... This is my entire fault. I'm…I'm so terribly sorry, Anti Wanda…I should have never hurt you so much by cheating on you…'

'…ya finally realize it, don't ya…' Anti Wanda mumbled, rubbing her hands because they were cold, '…what took ya so long…'

'…I don't know…you always seemed to be so jolly and happy, I…never knew you loved me…and that it hurt you to see me flirting with other girls…' Anti Cosmo stammered. It was true; he never knew she had felt so horrible when he was hanging around with other ladies…

He saw she was bleeding, and turned her head his way. '…oh dear, you're bleeding…Did she hit a tooth out of your mouth or something? Let me see…'

In spite of her pain, Anti Wanda managed to smile a bit. '…no, my teeth are still in!...I think my lip is bleeding. Ya…dun't have to watch, it isn't that bad…'

Anti Cosmo saw she wasn't over it yet. Nobody had ever hit her…well, okay, they DID hit her, in the past…but not since she was married with him. That sort of protected her…

'…I won't hurt you. I promise I won't. Please let me try to help you.' Anti Cosmo looked at her with a pleading look on his face, and Anti Wanda chuckled weakly. '…okay then…'

'…thank you. Well, let's see…yes, the upper part of your lip indeed is bleeding…' He softly lifted her head a bit. Anti Wanda blushed shyly when he was so close to her, but she didn't say a word. '…it looks like it's really painful for you, isn't it?...well, I can fix that for you…Just wait, I'll be right back!'

He let go of her, and flew out of the room again. Anti Wanda watched him go. Wow, he suddenly was so concerned about her, and he acted so sweet!... It felt fantastic to let him take care of her. If only her lip didn't hurt so much, it would be perfect…She sighted softly.

Her heart jumped up when Anti Cosmo came back in her room, with a wet face cloth. '…here I am again. How is your lip doing?' he greeted her while sitting down next to her. Anti Wanda shrugged. '…it's doing ouch, I think!...'

When she noticed he was planning to put that wash cloth on her lip, she drew back. '…no! That's gonna be even more ouch!'

'…I know, but it's just for a short while, Anti Wanda. Come on, I won't hurt you…' Anti Cosmo assured her, smiling a bit. Anti Wanda hesitated. '…okay, I'll come…but only if ya do something for me.'

'What, ditching Anti Foxy?' Anti Cosmo chuckled, '…don't worry…I'm not planning to ever see her again, after she has hurt you so bad…'

'…oh…that's nice! But no, it's something else!...' Anti Wanda said, '…ya have to call me poppet again…Ya gave me a pet name, so…well…I'd like to hear that…nobody ever gave me a nickname like that…'

'…well, that's a shame…' Anti Cosmo said, beckoning her to come, '…in that case it's about time somebody gives you a pet name, poppet.'

Anti Wanda giggled, coming back to him. Anti Cosmo was satisfied with that, and softly dabbed her hurt lip once she sat in front of him. He saw that it was painful for her, so lifted his hand and stroke comfortingly over her cheek. '…you're doing great. Just hang on, I'm almost done…'

Anti Wanda smiled carefully. 'Oh no, go on!...I mean, it really hurts...only a little bit, but…it's nice to…have you so close by me. I love gazing in yer eyes, y'know that?...'

'….yes. Yes, I know you know…' Anti Cosmo answered quietly, finally putting the face cloth away, '…there. Much better, right?...'

Anti Wanda nodded. She suddenly approached him a bit more, and rubbed her nose tenderly against his nose, trying to…well, flirt with him, or at least to weaken his anti- Anti Wanda system. And since he started to blush terribly and didn't try to shove her away, she thought she had actually success with it for the first time in her life.

…why are you so sweet to me…?' Anti Cosmo stammered, while Anti Wanda shyly drew back. She shrugged. '…Dunno…what does my lip look like?'

Anti Cosmo saw she drew back, and had taken her hand…just for softly pulling her back to him. '…well…I…don't know…right, maybe if I just…come a bit closer, I…'

'…oh, sure, come closer if ya wanna!...' Anti Wanda nodded excitedly. Wow! That would be one rare moment! He wanted to be close to her!...

Anti Cosmo came real close now she had given him her consent. He just shoved his body softly against hers, and raised his other, quivering hand, '…I…I think I might know something to make you…feel better a bit…at least, I sure hope so…'

Anti Wanda saw he was trying to say what he wanted to say her, and she also saw that wasn't that easy or him. She frowned, but started to blush when she felt he placed his hand on her waist, carefully wrapping it around her. …look, if you think…I'm getting too…' he stuttered.

But Anti Wanda slowly shook her head, shivered when she raised her hands too, and felt a bit strange when she grabbed his face. Her hands were very cold, but that really didn't matter that much since his face was almost looked like it was set on fire by his bashfulness.

Although he felt just as strange as his wife, Anti Cosmo smiled friendly at her, still stroking a bit over her face. Anti Wanda's eyes were huge, she didn't know what was going to happen next. Sure, she hoped for something, but that didn't mean that was going to happen too…

He tenderly kissed her on her forehead again. Anti Wanda immediately began to giggle hysterically (like, aw, he did it again!), but he didn't give her much time to laugh. He suddenly pressed his lips lovingly against hers.

It was a bit difficult for Anti Wanda to chuckle or giggle when her husband kissed her, but the feelings of unlimited happiness and joy sure were jumping up and down inside of her like a bunch of maniacs! The feelings always had been there when he was with her, but now she felt how longingly he held on to her, how carefully he gave her some tender kisses…

…well, to make a long story short, she felt one hell of an explosion!

And she liked it. Oh yes, she really liked it…

* * *

A/n: …hum. So, what did you think? Tell me! Tell me more, tell me more! (Grease! Seen that move almost a billion times!) 'Till next chapter! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: Here I am again, with a brand-new chapter. Whoopee!

To Creature of Habit: Heh, I know Anti Cosmo has been a totally, lying asshole, especially against Anti Wanda! He sure has got something to make up with her, oh yes. And Anti Foxy? She's a real bimbo, isn't she! Lol! She won't come back in the story for a while: Anti Wanda and Anti Cosmo are going on a holiday, right! WITHOUT her! But she said she will be back… but that's for later. Anyway, many 'thank-you's' for your LONG review! I love long reviews! (chuckles)

To ThunderWing: Aw, I'm very flattered you eventually like my story, although you don't like the couple! Thank you very much! I hope you're going to like it even more! (grins stupidly)

To Marlee: GREASE! Don't ya just LUV it! And YAY! They KISSED! Sorry, I'm hysterical, heh. I'm so glad you liked that part! I DID TOO!...but enough about my weird taste of cuteness. Hm. Anyways, thank you very very much for your review! I'm going further…I hope I won't disappoint you!

To dl-sPirit: Ah, so you are gonna kill Anti Foxy? (grabs a Tommy gun laughing creepy) I'LL JOIN YA! LET'S SHOOT HER! DESTROY! EVILLLL! …but really, I'm okay, lol! Thank you for your review! (giggles)

To Aerinsoul: Yeah, so you think it's unfair too, right? See! It's just plain mean to be so cruel toward Anti Wanda! All those fangirls are over the freakin' MOON for him, and they toss Anti Wanda aside (wait up, not everybody does…look at Creature of Habit's story!)! Like…DITCH! Oh, that was bad, lol… So THAT's why I'm trying to…well, support her, or something, heh…But yes, I'm happy you have the same opinion as me, and I hope you'll like this chapter! (beware of the fluff…)

* * *

While Anti Foxy was heading home and acting really pissed off against everybody she met in the downpour outside (IF she even met somebody who was stupid enough to fly around in the rain), Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda finally stopped kissing.

'…sooooooo, I think that was kinda…funny…' Anti Wanda giggled shyly, after Anti Cosmo had loosen his grip around her, and she cuddled closer to him, '…I guess ya… like me too, right hon?...'

'…oh yes, I suppose I do…' he muttered confused. Had he really just kissed her? Just like that? DID he REALLY do THAT? WHY! Why had he kissed her! Why! Because of her lip? Because he felt sorry and guilty? Or because he…

Anti Cosmo gasped, getting a bit tight in the chest.

…or because he liked her MORE than he thought he would do?...

Anti Wanda didn't notice him freaking out; she just was satisfied and hugged him, feeling happy and dazzled. He had kissed her without even hesitating about it! He just…gave it a try! And he held her! Said sweet things to her! Told Anti Foxy to take a hike! Sometimes life can be soooo sweet! _Teehee!_

…but(don't you just hate the word 'but'!)… Anti Wanda's smile slowly disappeared from her face. She began to bite on her lower lip again, looking a bit insecure up at Anti Cosmo. He was stroking over her hair, smiling surprised, but happily. Heh, like that would be enough to show her his true feelings!

No…Anti Wanda knew her not-so loyal husband pretty well…he was _gooood_ at hiding his emotions…at least, for his mistresses. Anyway, Anti Wanda was thinking…

…what if he didn't like that kiss? What if he thought it was disgusting? Oh! That would be bad! …and what if Anti Foxy…came back, to continue her _rendez-vouses_ with Anti Wanda's husband? What if Anti Cosmo was just playing a game with her? She had to be sure of that.

…and oh yeah, she had to do something else too.

'…um…say, Anti Cozzie?' she carefully muttered, and drew a bit back. Anti Cosmo wasn't happy with that. He had enjoyed that careful kiss pretty much… but he was too proud to admit he would like to put his arms around her again, and to say he wanted to softly pull her back against his body, and to confess he wanted to caress her, caress her very tenderly…

…but since he was such a stubborn one, he just didn't try to get closer. Instead of that, he nodded businesslike: '…yes, Anti Wanda?'

'…um…' Anti Wanda studied the ground like it was a great piece of art, '…do ya feel sorry fer all those times ya've cheated on me and hurt me with yer snarling?'

'…I do. I really do.' Anti Cosmo answered right away, and also began to stare at the ground. What a fascinating floor!... Why didn't he ever notice that great carpet!...

'…ya mean it?' Anti Wanda looked up again, '…so…ya wanna give it a try?..'

'…well, I'd love to!...but we better start very carefully. I mean, I've been very awful, towards you… we need to reveal our real selves to each other. I'm glad you give me another chance. I'll…do my best, I promise you I will.' Anti Cosmo also looked up, and smiled softly at his wife.

She nodded, frowning. '…even when I'm annoying?'

'Even when you're annoying. I…I like you….the way you are!... Even when you're mad, or cute, or…you know what I mean. I'll do my best to impress you.' Anti Cosmo assured her.

Anti Wanda smiled. 'Okay then!'

Then she suddenly leant into his face, raised her hand… and smacked it across his face! And again! And again! She whacked him all over the place! _BANG! SLAP!_

'**THAT FER BEING SUCH A WHORE-HOPPER! WHO DO YA THINK YA ARE, THAT DON JUAN-GUY, MAYBE? WELL, YER NOT! YER A MAJOR ASSHOLE, AND IF YA EVER HAVE THE GUTS TO CHEAT ON ME AGAIN, I'LL LEAVE YA AND YA WON'T EVER _EVER_ SEE ME AGAIN!**' Anti Wanda shouted at him, shaking him to and fro and up and down, like he was a rattle.

'…' Anti Cosmo said, slowly touching his hurt cheeks. Great, beaten by two girls on only one day. What a great day it was.

She wasn't finished yet. '**AM I CLEAR TO YA, MISTER PHILANDERER?**' she growled dangerously.

'…you are clear, poppet. Very, very clear. That was a quite lucid moment…for me. I'm sorry. Please…please forgive me…' Anti Cosmo didn't pull back after the outburst of his wife. He…um…well, he could understand why she was so hysterical.

Instead of getting scared and dashing away from her, he wrapped his arms around his panting and surprised wife: she couldn't realize she had hit him! Three times! She wasn't proud of it…he hadn't ever hit her, and she just slapped him!...and still, he wanted to hold her!...

So she looked up at him in embarrassment. '…um…sorry fer that…' Anti Wanda was still wheezing a bit and Anti Cosmo softly squeezed in her arm. '…no no, you were absolutely right!... Good thing you hit me, I was already beginning to worry!...'

'…ya did?' she blushed, relieved that he seemed to accept her lash out. Anti Como nodded quietly, and kissed her quickly on her cheek. '…well, I can tell from your face that you're bit tired, aren't you… So why don't you just lay down, hm?... Then I'll see you tomorrow.'

'…okay, hon!' Anti Wanda tittered giggling. She yawned, pulling the sheets all over her. And again, Anti Cosmo patiently waited until she was lying perfectly. '…are you finished?' he chuckled, when Anti Wanda grinned joyfully at him. She nodded, beckoning him.

He began to blush, but smiled and bent forwards to her…until his nose touched hers again. Anti Wanda blushed shyly, stroking over his cheeks. '…did I hurt ya very much?...'

He laughed on the wrong side of his mouth. '…no, that's okay…'

He slowly kissed her on her mouth again, very carefully since she was quite tired and her lip still wasn't totally cured of Anti Foxy's wrong move. He heard she sighted softly, enjoying his attention and interest in her greatly. She put her arms around him, hoping he would do the same and wouldn't leave her room for the rest of the night…

When he wanted to drew back, she didn't let him go. She gazed pleadingly at him, seeming to be really smitten with him. '…dun't go… There's plenty of room here, see? I can even sleep on the ground when ya think ya need more space!...just dun't go!...'

Anti Cosmo was kind of flattered, so he caressed her face '…no poppet, there isn't enough space in here. You've got the smallest room of the whole house!... and besides, your bed is not a double bed. Just stay alone for a night, okay? We'll see if we end up in the same bed tomorrow…now it's…a bit too early.'

'…yeah, that's right. Sleeping in the same bed after 10.000 years sure is way too fast in a relation' Anti Wanda muttered sarcastically.

Anti Cosmo smiled amused. '…it IS if you actually START with one, after 10.000 years. By the way, it's 9.995 years, dear. Not 10.000.'

'…so ya just leave me then.' Anti Wanda sounded mad and turned around. Her back was towards him: '…fine! ..piss off then! I dun't care!'

'…you do care.' Anti Cosmo sighted deeply, sitting down on the end of her bed, '…well, in that case…I think you can sleep with me, then…'

'I can?' The disappointed frown of Anti Wanda changed into a happy one, '…but ya just said…my bed was too small! How…what…'

Anti Cosmo smiled. '…yes, YOUR bed is too small for the two of us. But…mine's big enough… so…um…if you…really, REALLY want me to be with you…you might…come with me! You know, join me. Maybe it indeed isn't too early for us. Maybe…'

'Ya want me to come with ya?' Anti Wanda giggled playfully, jumping out of her bed, '…SURE! I've been wanting this fer…a lot of years with maaaaany zero's!...Besides, what's so strange about going to bed together!...'

'…you don't want to know.' Anti Cosmo wisely answered, and looked a bit uneasily, '…so…you…want to go to bed with me?...Just for sleeping, mind you!...'

'Of course just fer sleeping!' Anti Wanda chuckled, poking him teasingly, '…what do ya think I would do, then?' Anti Cosmo shrugged sheepishly. He quietly took her hand and pulled her with him, out of her room. That reminded Anti Wanda…she had never been in her husband's room. He always had told her that it was a "forbidden zone" for her.

But she had never minded that: she never dared to sneak into his room, to be perfectly honest…he told her once that he could be "busy" in his room, so she shouldn't go in there. He had said that with a very threatening voice. So that's why she didn't ever had the nerves to go in there… and now, she WAS going to enter his room!...

'Hey, I've never been inside ya room before, do ya know that?' Anti Wanda suddenly pronounced, while they were flying over the landing. Anti Cosmo though was shocked to hear that. '…you haven't? Really? My god! I can't believe it!... why didn't you…'

'…ya had forbidden me to go in yer room. Because ya could be busy. So…well, ya realize I never wanted to go inside of yer room…although I am a bit curious!...' Anti Wanda explained. Anti Cosmo nodded. '…ah…yes, I remember…well poppet, forget that…rule, or whatever. My room is your room.'

Anti Wanda smiled broadly. They reached Anti Cosmo's room, and she started to fly around excitedly in it. '…you like it?' Anti Cosmo friendly asked, poofing him in his PJ's quickly, because he was as prudish as hell.

'Oh, yes! This room is waaaay better than mine!...everything is sooo…POSH in here! I love it! I wanna bounce on the bed! YAY!' Anti Wanda jumped on his bed, and wanted to bounce up and down, tittering "wheeeeeee!', but Anti Cosmo made her stop by tugging her down.

'…okay, my room is yours, but here are some rules!' he said, sounding very serious. Anti Wanda looked bored already, but decently sat down, beckoning him to join her: '…sit down, hon! And tell me about yer stupid rules!'

'…thank you, I guess.' He cleared his throat, and flopped next to her, '…Rule one: you're not allowed to jump on my bed! Rule two: you are not allowed to swing in the curtains! Rule three: your lovely snake Rambo stays outside! Rule four: don't be a pest. Please don't. And…well, that were the rules! Any questions?'

'Yep!' Anti Wanda said, putting up her hand, 'Can I hug ya? Or do I have to stay out of yer way?'

'What, you mean if we are lying in bed?' Anti Cosmo stammered, feeling that he was blushing, '…um…well…you know how shy I can be, so…well…Right, because it's you, I think…yes, you may.'

'Sweet! And um…could ya hug me back, then?' Anti Wanda became red too.

'…I suppose I could hug you back, yes…' He nodded slowly. Why not. After all, he trusted her quite much.

'…and could ya…um…' she fiddled on her wart again, '…kiss me, every now and then?... Ya really kiss nice, y'know…And I actually…like it very much, so…'

'…that's alright by me…but why do I have to kiss you, and not otherwise?... I mean, that sounds kind of queer…' Anti Cosmo stretched himself out.

'…I know, but last time I tried to kiss somebody, I…bit him, and had to call the ambulance since his tongue was really bleeding all over the place! That was really nasty! And even worse…he never called me back…'

'…ouch. Alright, I see…' Anti Cosmo said, '…but I hope you DO realize I haven't kissed you like that yet. It's…too early for that, don't you say so?...' He softly stroke through her hair.

'…aw yeah, that's alright, I think…besides, I wouldn't like it if ya never called me back…' She began to lean against him, because she enjoyed that stroking of him greatly.

'…oh, but I would call you back, dear. I sure would.' Anti Cosmo smiled, kissing her on her forehead, '…well, shall we get some sleep then? Tomorrow is going to be a big day!...'

'…okay then…' Anti Wanda sighted softly. She didn't mind to go to sleep. In fact, for once in her life, she really wanted to go to sleep! Now Anti Cosmo would accompany her, she even loved it to go to sleep…

* * *

A/n: …maybe it took me some more time to upload, this time, right? Phew! But I'll try to update as fast as possible, though I'm busy with school. School isn't so hard…it's just so awful much! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: First of all, I'm sorry that it took a while. You know. School 'n shit. Yippy. But here I am again, so enjoy the chapter!

To Creature of Habit: Yeah, I like it to make them bashful. I think that's…cute, or something? Aw, I don't know, lol! And yes, it was a great relief to let Anti Wanda beat Anti Cosmo up. Heheh. Serves you right! Anyway, I'm very pleased you liked the chapter! Thanks!

To Spiritual Magic: It actually IS getting pretty intense, right? You noticed, teehee! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for your review, girl! By the way, your story is really getting funny! I LUV funniness! Update! Update!

To Aerinsoul: It is about time they get some quality time together, don't you think? And since that Anti Foxy _gurl_ is away for a while, things should go smoothly. And yes, that biting the tongue off -thing indeed was irksome, heh. Maybe last chapter was a bit of a filler. I don't know, I was finished before I realized it! Thank ya for the comment!

To Marlee (if she'll read this…): I don't know if you wanted to give a review or not, but I think you've noticed that I've blocked anonymous reviews. It's not your fault, oh no! I enjoyed your comments greatly! But someone named "Bob" was so nice to leave a very "friendly" message: 'I know you try but you really can't write…' Such a nice review. That jerk didn't even say why he thinks I can't write! And because of that mean guy (if he even is a guy), I've blocked anonymous reviews. Sorry, but I think it's nasty to tell somebody he/she can't write, without any explanation. I'm very sorry, Marlee… but of course you can read my chapters anyway. (smiles) …and "Bob", you can read them too, since you've read and reviewed once. Although I don't know why you did.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was shining brightly and happily. Pretty cliché, I know, but it was such a wonderful morning! The rays of the sun shone directly in Anti Cosmo's room, right into his face. _Rise and shine!_

Anti Cosmo wake up slowly, yawning a bit. What freaking time was it yet…ah, almost nine o'clock. Plenty of time left. He sat upright, drowsy stretching himself. Boy, he sure had dreamt nice last evening…

When he looked around him, he first was a bit confused to find Anti Wanda next to him, still deeply asleep. What the hell was she doing next to him?... He thought about it for a while and tucked Anti Wanda in, since the sheets had slid off her. He had to admit she was kind of cute when she was asleep.

'…oh, that's right: she could join me if she wanted to. Well, I suppose she really wanted to, then…' he muttered, looking at her for a couple of minutes.

'…whuzzat thing on yer head Anti Foxy…it reeeeaaaally looks a lot like mah snake Rambo…no no, Rambo's never hungry…oops…oh, I guess I was wrong then…I'm sorry fer yer hand…' Anti Wanda mumbled in her sleep. Anti Cosmo frowned. She was freaky. But at least she didn't drool this time…

Well, what time again did the Internet say the plane would fly off…oh, at half past one. Time enough! He could take one more nap, then... He decided to lie down on the bed, and pulled the sheets his way. Ah, better. He suddenly saw his wife moving: Anti Wanda was waking up of his movements. She turned to look at him. '…oh! Hiya, hon!' she immediately grinned, when she saw he was awake.

He felt uneasy when he saw Anti Wanda was gazing at him. But he smiled friendly at his wife. '…good morning, poppet. Had a pleasant night?'

'Sure! I dreamt Rambo ate Anti Foxy! But then his stomach started to hurt, and he had to puke. Duh! What would _you _do, when ya eat somebody like her!...' Anti Wanda said, '…and dun't ya think we should go to the airport?'

'…naah…not yet. We've got enough time left for another quick nap. How's your lip, by the way?...doesn't it hurt you anymore?' Anti Cosmo raised his hand, softly putting it down on Anti Wanda's face. She blushed terribly, and she slid carefully against him. '…no, it doesn't hurt anymore, hon!…'

'…so…um…' Anti Cosmo quivered when he felt she rubbed her head against his chest happily, '…you…thought it was nice, sleeping with me?...'

'Hm-hm…' Anti Wanda sighted. Of course she had liked it! It was the best night she ever had in her life! He finally gave her affection towards him a chance. And she felt that this affection was being returned to her. Wicked!

She also felt that Anti Cosmo tried to wrap his arms around her, but that he was to unsure to actually hold her. Oh, she had patience. She could wait… soon enough; he wouldn't even hesitate about it anymore…

'I'm going to sleep again, Anti Wanda. What about you, are you going to do?…I don't know, play with your crayons or something, or do you…want to join me?' He finally managed to put his arms round her, and cuddled her tenderly.

Anti Wanda was shocked, and felt she was turning red. Cuddling Anti Cosmo never was hard for her to do. Especially when he was protesting and moaning about it. But now HE cuddled HER, something what never happened before…

'…I think…I'll stay!' she said softly, hugging him back. That was pretty neat; to hug and to be hugged… it felt so warm and safe! She giggled a bit when Anti Cosmo planted a kiss on her nose. 'I'm glad you've decided to stay with me. Well then, nice dreams, poppet…'

And so, they kept sleeping for a couple of hours. It really was nice and cozy, together…

After a while, Anti Wanda was the first one to wake up. She saw Anti Cosmo still held on to her, and carefully stroke over his head. '…hey, Anti Cozzie? Pssst, sweetie?' Wow! She called him actually sweetie! IT WAS TOO MUCH!

'…myeah…what's wrong, dear…' he yawned sleepy, slowly opening his eyes. Anti Wanda grinned.

'COME ON NOW! It's time, hon! Wheeeeee! We're going on vacation! Yay! Getty up, getty up!' she suddenly started to chirp, and hopped up and down on the bed like she was sitting on a seesaw. She almost 'seesawed' herself against the ceiling, to be honest.

Anti Cosmo, who never was an early bird like his wife, lost his good mood because of that. His mood wasn't really joyful this morning anyway (Traveling! Oh, he HATED traveling!), and Anti Wanda wasn't making his temper any better. He growled when he noticed he bounced up and down, as result of the hopping of Anti Wanda, and snarled: 'Do you mind cutting this out! I thought I told you bouncing on the bed is strictly forbidden in this room!'

'I dun't care! Ya know what, I'll quit if yer ready to go!' Anti Wanda taunted him excitedly. Anti Cosmo frowned and got out of his bed. 'Very well then! I'm ready in a flash! Now I hope YOU'll be ready to leave when I come back, or I'll take you with me in your nightdress!' he said huffy, while Anti Wanda seemed to ignore him and jumped further, '…now stop it and get yourself ready!'

'Alright, alright!' she chuckled. Anti Cosmo fled inside the bathroom and changed clothes. Good thing he didn't have to pack their bags and such: with a swing of his wand, all their suitcases were packed. Just like, poof!

Anti Cosmo still was kind of mad at Anti Wanda when he was getting himself ready to go: she didn't respect his rules! She just did if she pleased! Now now, he had to calm down. With snarling and yelling he would never be able to make his wife silent. With acting nice to her, he actually WAS able.

Let's try it out!

He heard Anti Wanda still was bouncing on his bed. Her small brain had forgotten the message he told her. Again. But okay, let's see if acting nice was good enough to make her a bit quieter. He casually came out of the bathroom, and stood still in front of his room. Well, at least his wife didn't ruin the curtains.

Anti Wanda saw him standing, and waved at him. 'Hey, check it out! I can reach the ceiling! Whoopee!' Anti Cosmo raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a thing for a while. But then he smiled friendly towards her. '…you are very adorable if you're acting like a goof.'

'…I am?' Anti Wanda slowed down a bit, '…ya really mean it?'

'Oh yes, I'm serious. And you know, even if we miss the plane because of your idiotic actions, I don't give a thing about it. Jumping on a bed is way more fun than catching a plane! Aw, let's screw the holiday plans! Let's stay here!' Anti Cosmo tittered.

What the hell? 'You mean we're gonna miss our plane because I'm hopping here?' Anti Wanda slowly said, now completely stopping with her movements. '…well…yes! But since you don't seem to care…' Anti Cosmo stopped for a moment, and chuckled satisfied when he saw Anti Wanda immediately came off the bed and started to dress herself. 'Oh no, I dun't wanna miss that plane!...'

Anti Wanda was ready to go in no time. Boy, that vacation sure meant a lot for her, Anti Cosmo realized when he saw her being quick and fast for the first time since he married her.

After a few minutes, they poofed their selves in front of their big house, where Anti Cosmo used his magic to secure the house from robbers, Anti Foxy, salesmen and such. 'Well!' he then sighted, turning to Anti Wanda, '…shall we get moving?'

'Sure!' she nodded happily, and so he poofed them to the airport since he was too Scrooge-like to take a cab.

'This is the airport Fairyport! For all kinds of fairies, elves, genies, and whatever you can think of.' Anti Cosmo told her, when they arrived in the busy hall of the airport. Everybody was flying around hastily, especially creatures who weren't allowed to use their magic to fly to another country. The planes arrived and left on almost the same time, and there were very loud voices of the travelers who were about to miss their flight.

To make a long story short, there was a cozy panic everywhere they looked.

'Wooooow…biiig windows…' Anti Wanda muttered drooling, when she suddenly saw the giant glassy windows around her, and flew their way like she was hypnotized by them. Anti Cosmo had kept in mind his wife was going to be distracted by all those pretty, shiny windows and couches and floors, and so he calmly grabbed her hand before she could even reached the window.

'Come on poppet, I don't want you to get lost in here. This is one enormous maze of fairies and freaks, so stay close. And leave the stuff here alone.' Anti Cosmo said, sounding seriously. Anti Wanda annoyed looked at him, but decently flew with him.

They floated through the many halls of the huge airport, following the signs that should lead them to a counter. They had to fly fast, since everybody in this joint seemed to be in a hurry. When they finally arrived in front of a counter where a young fairy was arrogantly chewing bubblegum, the both of them were quite fed up with the Fairyport.

'That's it! Hey, remember that ya said, screw the plans? Yer right! Let's get out of this madhouse and destroy yer bed!' Anti Wanda grumbled, trying to get herself out of Anti Cosmo's grip. '…no no, we're too far on schedule to return now! And behave yourself!' he hissed at her, because the lady behind the counter seemed to be insulted.

'…riiiight. So mister, what can I do for you…' the chewing lady asked him in a monotone voice, glaring at Anti Wanda, '…and for your charming girlfriend?...'

'She's not my girlfriend. She's my wife.' Anti Cosmo sighted, and gritted his teeth when the girl began to snort with laughter. "Hello! My name is Abby!" he read on the tag of her shirt. 'Look! There are malls, Anti Cosmo! Malls! Let's go shopping! I wanna have a lollipop! Gimme a lollipop!' Anti Wanda began to moan. Very annoying.

'…no no, you have to…' Anti Cosmo tried to say, but suddenly he felt she jerked her hand loose and when he looked, he saw she was disappeared in the mass of fairies and other guys. He groaned. 'Great! Wonderful!'

'Is that your wife or your kid!' The lass behind the counter laughed at him, right into his face. 'Just give me some tickets, okay!' Anti Cosmo snarled at her, '…in case you didn't know it, _Abby_, I'm an Anti fairy, and so is my wife! Any idea what happens when a stupid bimbo like you makes my blood boil?...'

Abby turned a bit pale, and she stopped laughing. '…okay, okay, I'm sorry! Sjeesh! Where do you want to go?'

'Hawaii.' Anti Cosmo rolled his eyes.

'Alright…how many persons?'

'…two.'

'How funny. Species?'

'Surprise me.'

Abby glared at him, but gave him the tickets. '…well, here you go, _sir_. Two tickets to Hawaii, _sir_. Have a nice flight, _sir_.'

'Thank you very much, _Abby_. Enjoy the rest of your fantastic day, _Abby_. Cheerio, _Abby_.' Anti Cosmo sniffed.

'Loser.'

'Bite me.'

Well, now he had the tickets, he had to go and look for Anti Wanda. Where could that idiot possible be! He really had no idea. Anti Wanda liked planes, she liked windows, malls, ice cream, lollipops…she seemed to like every bloody thing!

Oh no! Now they were going to be late! On the tickets he could read that they only had got half an hour left before the plane…left! Stupid Internet, always gave him wrong information…

Just when Anti Cosmo had searched in every cursed shop, and was going to freak out and scream like a little girl who lost her mummy, he heard laughing from the inside of a newspaper stand. Oh no, she hated to read. Tough luck. She couldn't possible…or could she? Anti Cosmo decided to take a sneak peek, and flew to the shop.

Bingo!

He saw his wife was being locked up inside a big birdcage, sheepishly looking and grinning to the creatures around the cage who laughed like there was no tomorrow! 'Now THAT'S a weird bird!' somebody remarked.

Anti Cosmo sighted deeply, and went in the store. '…I think that bird belongs to me, mister.'

'Hiya, hon!' Anti Wanda originally greeted him, but he ignored her. '…how did she lock herself up!' Anti Cosmo asked the owner of the newspaper stand. The guy frowned. 'I locked her up myself! She was eating all of my lollipops I had for lunch, and I said to myself, now Hans, are you going to let that happen just like that? And I said, oh, that would be kinda stupid, so I caught her in that cage I got from my grandma.'

'Interesting. 'Anti Cosmo muttered, '…could I buy that cage of yours?'

Yes, it was possible. When he had paid the owner, Anti Cosmo flew out of the stand and whistled relieved. The cage with Anti Wanda inside of it flew right behind him. '…well, what a great, peaceful rest now my spouse can't slip away!' he said to himself.

'…ya know, I wouldn't mind if ya could let me out of this bird thingy. It's kinda… small in here. Not so much space, so…um…' he heard Anti Wanda suggest. He smiled. '…easy down, dear. I'll let you out as soon as we're inside of the plane. And then I have I nice gift for you, which I bought when I was looking for you.'

'A gift?' Anti Wanda blinked with her eyes, '…ya bought a gift fer me? Ya…never bought a gift fer me before!'

'So it was about time, right? You'll see what it is. I guess you would like it quite much. And so do I.' Anti Cosmo said. Anti Wanda frowned surprised. She sure was curious! She decided to stay inside of the birdcage without complaining about it for the rest of the time they flew around the airport.

And because everything went so smoothly now Anti Wanda was locked up, they reached their gate pretty fast…the gate that would lead them to the plane.

* * *

A/n: So, that's all for this time! Sorry if I wrote some words wrong: I don't know much about the airfield and whatever, heh… Anyway, I hope you like it! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/n: Here am again! On to the next chapter! Yayness!

To dl-sPirit: Yay, I'm happy you actually liked it! Oooooh, so you have an embarrassing picture of Anti Cosmo? Show me, lol! Thank ya for your review!

To Spiritual Magic: Aw, you're right. It's better to just ignore that freak Bob. And nope, I don't think he actually can write, heh. But you understand how mean it was of that guy… Anyway, I'm glad _you_ think I CAN write. It makes me feel a lot better! (smiles)

To Creature of Habit: Thank you very much for defending me! I really was a bit shocked when I read that review of Bob, but hey, the show must go on! (grins) Nope, that guy won't keep me away from writing. In his dreams! And you thought I described that airport thing very well? Thanks! But I got some help of a dictionary, to be honest, teehee… Hey, I indeed made a picture of that cage-moment (or whatever you want to call it)! They're not so hard to drawn, you know!

To Wanda Wish: Thank you! Very kind of you to tell me I'm a good writer! I think there's no bigger compliment than that, for a (so-called) writer. You've got a very popular story on this site, you know? You're one great writer yourself too! Wonderful! Keep up the good work!

* * *

As promised, Anti Cosmo let his wife out of the birdcage as soon as they were in the plane to Hawaii.

She carefully crept out of the cage, curiously looking around. '…wow, it is so big in here! And the windows are way smaller than the ones in the hall of the airport!' She didn't seem to like that.

'…I think you're right. The windows are indeed smaller than the windows in the hall. Big deal! What do you want to do about it? Like it matters!...hey, were are you going?' Anti Cosmo asked, when he saw Anti Wanda wanted to stamp out of the plane, and he poofed the cage away.

'I want my money back! They are cheaters! Boo!' she growled, but Anti Cosmo knew to catch her and pushed her further inside the vehicle, '…now now, they have really nice windows in here too, poppet. Easy down! Well, where shall we sit down?'

'I wanna sit next to the window! Me me!' Woosh, she quickly dove on a chair which was the closest one to a window. She had forgotten her frustration about the small windows already. 'Yes!' Anti Cosmo thought relieved, flopping next to his wife. Good thing there wasn't much necessary to distract Anti Wanda.

Because everything in Fairyport went so darn fast, the plane left immediately after the last genie had taken her seat. The big thing made funny noises, and a few moments later, the plane floated in the air gracefully. Everybody calmed down now they were in the air, on their way to their destinations, and so the ambiance was quite pleasurable.

Anti Cosmo felt in his pocket. Did he still have his present for his wife…ah, yes, here it was. He took a tiny, black box out of his waistcoat. Perfect. When he turned to look at his wife, he began to laugh. She had pushed her face against the window next to her, saying: '…hey, is it my fault or is the weather really so foggy right now? I mean, it's summer! And yet I can't see a thing!'

'…the weather isn't foggy, dear. The window is steamed up because of your panting against it.' Anti Cosmo remarked, smiling, '…and…hum…remember that I had a gift for you?'

Anti Wanda pulled her face of the glass, and grinned when she stared at the box he was holding. '…wow, are ya gonna ask me to marry you? Again? Okay then! I do! I really do!'

Anti Cosmo chuckled, slowly shaking his head. '…nice try, but no. It's something else. Something useful…go on, unpack it!' He pushed his present into Anti Wanda's hands, who looked at it in confusing.

'…well, okay then…' She took off the top of the little box, held the thing in the air, and turned it. A small, silver chain fell on her lap. She saw there was a tiny, sort of visiting card attached to it, and she picked it up, frowning. '…um…what is it, hon?'

'…it is a necklace. Um…with a charming visiting card, 'Anti Cosmo explained, while Anti Wanda hand him over the necklace, '…see, you are somebody who gets lost, most of the time. And that's, since you're my spouse, pretty annoying. So when I was looking for you all over the place, I've bought you this cute thing as a nice decoration of your neck. And, because you're a little runaway, as a solution for your…running away. On the visiting card I've put our address, so they can bring you back to me if you ever get lost. Oh, and that's my mobile phone number. You never know.'

Anti Wanda giggled flattered. '…so…ya bought that fer me because ya care about me?...' Anti Cosmo smiled, but didn't answer her. He just said: '…turn around, poppet.'

She decently did what he told her to do, and swung around. Anti Cosmo fasten the pretty necklace, and nodded satisfied: now she couldn't lose her way anymore. Which was, surprisingly enough, a big relief for him. '…right, you're wearing it now. Like it?...'

Anti Wanda stared with admiration at the expensive-looking piece of jewellery, and blushed. '…thank ya, sweetie!... ya really shouldn't have bought that fer me…'

'Oh, but you were worth it,' he admitted, a bit bashful, '…I'm glad you're happy with it. You deserve it, for going on a holiday with me, after all I've done…'

Well, she was pretty charmed by his uneasy attitude. Anti Wanda wrapped her arms around him in a reflex and began to snuggle him lovingly, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

'…yer very sweet…' she said, without any hesitation.

'Naah. Believe me, I'm not so sweet.' Anti Cosmo sniffed.

'And I say yer very sweet.' she repeated.

'…if…you really think so…'he muttered, somehow surprised of her resolute decision.

'…yer a very sweet guy...' Anti Wanda softly said, snuggling even closer to him, and began to drowse away. Since the whole traveling had been quite exhausting, Anti Cosmo wasn't really surprised. She didn't have much sleep last evening anyway…although she was able to sleep in, this morning. Aw, the hell with it.

At first, Anti Cosmo didn't mind she was falling asleep against him. He had survived last night with her, so he would also endure her cuddling during this flight. Besides, he kind of liked it. She was quite adorable…

…but an older married couple of fairies, which were sitting behind them, interrupt the cozy feeling he had.

'AW! Don't you think that's the cutest thing you've ever seen in your whole life, Edgar!' the lady's voice shrieked, '…young lovers are soooo lovely, right dear?'

Anti Cosmo turned red. What the heck! He stopped daydreaming and tried to push his wife away from him. Mpfh! Why didn't she wake up!...

'Just like you and me when we were young, Janice…but at least you didn't drool on me.' the husband of the lady said.

Crap, Anti Wanda was indeed drooling! Blast it; this was one of his newest waistcoats! He felt really ashamed, and now desperately tried to wake Anti Wanda up. 'Come on, let go of me! You're embarrassing me!...' he hissed.

She just didn't open her eyes, so Anti Cosmo carefully pushed her on her own seat again. Better…now he was even able to sit normally.

'I guess the love isn't totally disappeared these days, Edgar. That gives an old lady like me hope.' the Janice-woman sighted. The Edgar-guy also sighted. '…sure thing, dearest. Hopefully the future kids ( like the kids of those youngsters here, for example) will save the world one day…'

Future kids? The future kids of him and Anti Wanda, they meant? Holy smoke! Anti Cosmo blushed even more. What on Earth were those old geezers thinking of! Like stupid children could save the day! They were kids, no Powerpuff Girls!

The following minutes everything went on like this: old couple gave annoying, "let's save the world"-like comments, Anti Cosmo wanted to pull his hair out of his head, and he constantly had to push Anti Wanda away from him because she slid against his body the whole time. And that was bad, since the old fairies behind them had to give some more "let's save the world"-like comments then.

Suddenly, Anti Cosmo was fed up with it. He decided to just ignore the babbling buffoons behind him, and yawned. Oof, being annoyed sure makes you tired… He slyly looked at Anti Wanda. Once again, she was snuggling against him, looking very comfortable. She was a die-hard, oh yes.

She was sucking her thumb since she seemed to have forgotten Anti Cosmo's monocle. She had a happy, typical Anti Wanda-smile on her face, and her curly hair playfully tickled his face.

Alright. Enough. She won, he gave up. '…okay then…you can have it your way…' Anti Cosmo sighted, pulling her close, '…if you really want to be intimate with me, go ahead, lovely…' Anti Cosmo stroke her hair tenderly, and he felt her face was getting warmer. Apparently she wasn't totally asleep anymore.

'Why aren't their more peaceful Anti fairies like them in the world…' he heard the woman say. He groaned softly. '…because the rest of the world is way too annoying for such a task, you twit…'

The plane would arrive at the airport of Hawaii in the morning of Saturday, so they both slept for a couple of hours.

But at night, Anti Wanda woke up. The sexy stewardess of the plane had woken her because the sexy stewardess sang through the intercom that the plane would arrive their destination (Hawaii) in the morning. Yeah, like Anti Wanda cared!

Anti Wanda was shocked to find Anti Cosmo snuggling against her! Wow, apparently he didn't mind her hugs that bad…Although Anti Wanda enjoyed the warmth of her husband greatly, she pushed him away softly: she had to go to the bathroom VERY badly, and even a cuddling Anti Cosmo wouldn't be able to stop her bladder.

'...um…I'll be back in a minute, hon!...' she softly said. Then she jumped off the chair and raced to the toilet a fast as she could: hurry! Hurry!

Anti Cosmo woke up because of a giggling couple of lovebirds in front of him. Apparently, they were having a lot of fun with just the two of them. Anti Cosmo found himself thinking he would like to have some fun too, with just Anti Wanda and himself.

But when he looked to check if his wife still was asleep, he saw she was gone! Oh no! Anti Cosmo turned pale. See? One moment without keeping an eye on her, and away she was. WHY HIM!

Anti Cosmo looked around him in panic. No, old geezers hadn't seen her. No, the young lovers in front of him neither. The sexy stewardess sure caught his attention for a while, but she also hadn't seen his wife slip away. What a cruel world it was!

He was about to bite his nails in frustration… when Anti Wanda came out of the bathroom. Thank God she wasn't playing with tampons or sanitary towels! And he saw there wasn't even toilet paper what stuck to her shoes, something what was one of the biggest cliché's in the world of comedies. Yippee.

'Hi! Looks like yer awake too!' she yelled through the plane in a shrill voice when she saw Anti Cosmo waved slowly at her, and disturbed many passengers in their sleep. They all glared angry at her, but Anti Wanda was too stupid to see that, and happily flew back to her husband.

Well, Anti Cosmo felt quite ashamed, and so he was glad when she sat next to him again: he could prevent her from doing weird things. At least, he thought so.

'Did I miss anything?' Anti Wanda asked him. He grinned, and pointed at the young couple. '…except those snuggling creeps there? Naah…'

He was tired. He still was. He wanted to go to sleep again, but no without the weight of Anti Wanda's body against him. It was very pleasant to sleep with her, regardless if it was in his bed or on a crappy chair of a plane.

Meanwhile, Anti Wanda was staring fascinated at the lovers in front of them. '…what are they doin', Anti Cosmo?' she finally asked Anti Cosmo.

'…um…well, they are…showing the rest of the lane that they are deeply in love!' he wisely answered, '…and you can show that on many different ways, which I aren't going to explain because we're in a plane full of curious creatures who are also listening.'

'…are ya deeeeeply in love with me, Anti Cozzie?' Anti Wanda giggled playfully. Anti Cosmo blushed, and hesitated to answer her. But he finally said:'…I have absolutely no idea. But I do like it to…be with you.'

'Fair enough fer me!...' Anti Wanda chuckled. She yawned casually, began to suck on her thumb again, and muttered: '…too bad I've forgotten yer other konocle…'

'Oh, take this one then. I'll poof a new one, dear. There you go… Now, let's have another nap. The night's long, you know…' Anti Cosmo smiled, giving his monocle to Anti Wanda. She nodded silently, putting his glassy thing in her mouth again. '…yer right.'

She stared at him for a while, before asking: '…Anti Cos? Could ya raise yer arm a bit?' Anti Cosmo was confused, but decently did what his wife asked him to do. '…like this, you mean?...'

'Yes! Perfect!' Anti Wanda said enthusiastically. She snuggled close to him and looked up at her husband. '…ya can put yer arm down now, sweetie. You'll have to wrap me in yer arm then, but I don't mind that, y'know…'

'…oh, I do know, poppet…and I don't mind it either.' Anti Cosmo sighted softly, kissing her on her cheek, '…now, just relax dear: remember, we're on a holiday!...'

* * *

A/n: They should land in Hawaii soon! You'll see what will happen next… 


End file.
